In The Land of the Gods
by ElisaM2331
Summary: AU; El joven dibujante Levi acepta acompañar a su padre a una expediciòn que tiene como destino la inhospita tierra de Maria. Ademas de un verdor infinito y de mitos y leyendas haciendose realidad, Levi se encuentra con algo mas. Algo que cambiara su vida para siempre. Tarzan!ErenXLevi/Fluff. Para Charly Land & Patatapandicornio.
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Si, del sádico.**

* * *

 **Pairing: Eren/Levi**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Lenguaje Soez. Violencia. Fluff.**

* * *

 **Dedicado especialmente a Charly Land. Por ser alguien maravillosa y ser mi apoyo incondicional. ¡Te quiero, pequeña!**

* * *

El clima era bochornoso, sofocante.

El sol, abrasador y el viento, arrasador. Las copas de los altos árboles se removían a su ritmo, y a lo lejos, el rugido de las olas, llenaba con su sinfónico vaivén el silencio de la bahía recién alcanzada. El jovencito de azules ojos miró todo, maravillado. Apretó contra su pecho el cuaderno, aquel cuaderno tan especial y suspiró.—Te dije que te agradaría.—La voz de su padre era cálida.—Te hará bien un tiempo aquí. El aire...—Inhaló escandalosamente.—...es más limpio.

No mentía. Se sentía más ligero. A pesar de su calidez extrema y de que el Sol sonrosaba sus mejillas, el joven Levi tuvo que admitir, que su padre tenía razón.—Es asombrosa. Todo es tan…

-¿Verde?—Hanji Zoe, la doncella de su hermana se acerco sonriente.

Levi bufó.—Pues sí.

-Ah, querido enano, María es muchas cosas, pero verde, está por encima de todas las demás. Tan pronto nos internemos a la selva, te darás cuenta del resto.—Le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Mikasa vendrá con nosotros?—Preguntó el joven a su padre, quién negó.

-No. Tu hermana se quedará aquí, en la costa. Ya sabes, quería venir pero no pasar de la primera línea de los árboles. No puede estar mucho tiempo apartada de Armin.—Kaney Ackerman tenía razón. Desde su reciente boda, Mikasa, su hermana menor, era incapaz de separarse demasiado de su marido, el menudo archimaestre de la embarcación.

-¿A qué hora partiremos?

-Tan pronto Irvin y su padre estén listos.—A lo lejos, su primo, su mejor amigo luchaba para ayudar a bajar los pesados baúles de las damas que acompañaban a la tripulación Levi rodó los ojos, ante la mirada fascinada de las mujeres. Todas observaban maravilladas al alto y gallardo joven rubio cómo si les pagasen por ello.—Iré a apurarle. Quiero conocer esos grandes pastizales de los que tanto me ha hablado la cuatro ojos.

Habían zarpado del amurallado reino de Sina haría casi dos semanas, y tras dificultades que abundaban casi tanto cómo los mosquitos, lograron desembarcar en la basta e inhóspita tierra de María, el hogar de casi todas las leyendas que rondaban el mundo conocido. Levi había crecido oyendo sobre tribus bárbaras, parajes de infinita extensión y árboles que cabrían mejor en el bosque de algún monstruo colosal que en una isla que ya había sido pisada por el hombre, por ello, cuándo su padre respondió al llamado de Richard Smith, su primo para congregar una expedición de búsqueda de tesoros en María, no dudó en apuntarse. Su cuaderno de dibujo lo agradecería y quizás lograría regresa a casa con proyectos nuevos para su caballete.—Oye, idiota apura ya que quiero comenzar.

Irvin le sonrió y asintió.—Sólo quiero terminar de ayudar a lady Ral.

Levi rodó los ojos.—Tú sólo quieres meterte en las bragas de Josephine.—Josephine era una de las doncellas de otra dama que viajaba con ellos, Petra Ral, el prospecto matrimonial del mismo Levi.

-Quizás. Pero mira, sè buen primo y ayuda a Han a acomodarle bien los baúles a tu hermana.—Aceptó al ver lo atareada que estaba su amiga, y luego de dos horas de preparación, la partida de exploradores se alineó al entero ante la aparentemente impenetrable muralla de árboles.

Levi miraba todo con ojos muy abiertos.—¿Listo?—Preguntó Irvin a su lado, con la escopeta al hombro y el cuchillo a la cadera.

Levi se bebió todo con ávidas miradas. Verdor, eternidad y misterio, todo aquello que brindaría material inacabable para un artista fracasado cómo lo era él. Asintió.

-Nací listo.

Aunque su voz fue apenas un susurro, en una bóveda tan ceñida cómo lo era la selva de los árboles gigantes, era fácil que oídos agudos percibiesen hasta el más minúsculo de los sonidos. Eso sucedió cuándo el joven Levi Ackerman suspiró, y apretó una vez más su cuaderno contra su pecho.

En la profundidad de la inmensa selva de la tierra de María, hogar de leyendas y mitos, una criatura de salvajes e indomables ojos verdes, se removió al escuchar un suave susurro llevado cómo canción a través del traicionero viento.

* * *

 **In The Land of the Gods**

 **Capítulo I.**

* * *

Tras haber atravesado la primera barrera verde, una norme planicie nos esperaba. El verde era infinito, y las hierbas danzaban gentilmente, mientras más allá, allá dónde seguramente se ocultaba el Sol, otra enorme muralla de árboles dividía otro gran tramo. Jamás había visto yo, nada tan magnífico. María poseía una belleza misteriosa, salvaje. Indomable, pensé al escuchar a la lejana fauna selvática entonar sus cantares. La expedición estaba ansiosa por encontrar tesoros, pero yo realmente me conformaba con los preciados paisajes que aquella inhóspita tierra me ofrecía con generosidad.

Haber aceptado la invitación de mi padre, era lo mejor que pude haber hecho, y me sentí orgulloso de no haberme echado para atrás, a pesar del constante temor de mi madre. Algún día ella no estaría para mí. Ella tenía que saberlo, mejor aún que yo.-

La jornada fue ardua, y el calor era bochornoso, sin embargo, a pesar de que el cansancio era palpable, la emoción me superaba con creces. Antes del atardecer, luego de haber atravesado aquella primera planicie y la segunda muralla de árboles, nos encontramos luchando por avanzar al corazón mismo de aquel perpetuo verdor, hasta alcanzar un pequeño claro, que el tío Richard calificó cómo óptimo para erigir un campamento y descansar.

Al inspeccionar el terreno, acompañando yo a mi primo y a otros más a los alrededores del claro, me encontré con la primera señal de que, tal y cómo en muchos libros de exploradores había sido señalado, no éramos los únicos seres humanos en el colosal continente.—Mirad.—Dije asombrado, acariciando las marcas de las siete varas de maderos que encontramos formando un perfecto círculo.—Es asombroso.

Irvin los miró con desconfianza.—Será mejor volver.—Instó al grupo, al tiempo que me propinaba un débil empujón.—Nos hemos alejado lo suficiente ya.

-El señor Irvin tiene razón, joven Ackerman.—Susurró un anciano tripulante.—María puede parecerle bella, pero su belleza no es ni la mitad de lo que es su mortal peligro.

Irvin rodó los ojos.—Lo que menos necesitamos es que le metáis a mi primo más ideas de locos en su cabeza. Ya tenemos con lo que es normalmente.

Lo ignoré.—¿A qué se refiere?

-Con perdón de vuestro señor padre, joven Ackerman, que ha ordenado no hablar de leyendas insensatas, debe usted conocer acerca de las tribus salvajes que habitan ciertas zonas.—Asentí.—He leído sobre algunas.

-Bien, pues he visitado incontables ocasiones estas selvas y puedo reconocer las marcas que las tribus hacen sobre las cortezas de los árboles.—Con un dedo surcado en arrugas, señaló una peculiar curvatura en el madero.—¿Ve esto? Es de la tribu cazadora. La que vive con primates y viste sus pieles. Son más animales que humanos y su agresividad es sabida hasta por los niños de nuestras tierras.

Permanecí en silencio. Él continuó.—Durante mis primeras expediciones, perdí a varia de mi gente a causa de ellos. Aún no es posible que olvide por completo sus aullidos. Aúllan, mi joven señor Ackerman, aúllan cuándo descienden de las copas de los altos árboles y caen sobre sus presas cómo tempestades.—Tan absorto estaba que ignoré por completo que Hanji, la pesada de Hanji acudiese a mis espaldas a puntillas. Cuándo clavó sus dedos en la carne de mis costados, salté del susto. El anciano y todos los demás rieron de buena gana.—Relájate, enano. Anda, deja de escuchar cuentos de viejos chochos y camina, es hora de cenar.

De vuelta en el ya establecido campamento, las hogueras ardían y el aire estaba cargado con aromas de la comida. Cené junto a mi primo y junto a Hanji, quienes no paraban de hablar sobre las cercanas cuevas de minerales, y sobre el regreso a Sina.

Comí algo de lomo en salazón y un poco de vino amargo antes de sentirme lleno y caminar hasta la tienda que compartiría con Irvin, Hanji y un joven empleado de mi padre, llamado Auruo. Ahí, saqué de mi mochila el cuaderno forrado en piel azul que me obsequió mi madre, carboncillo y decidí volver al lugar de los maderos marcados.

El silencio que ahí reinaba era absoluto, a pesar del barullo que había en el campamento, y satisfecho me senté delante de la vara más grande. Dibujé con meticuloso cuidado aquellos símbolos y me maraville con su tacto. Hice anotaciones cerca de la textura de las cortezas y procuré agregar también notas sobre la flora que colindaba a los maderos.

Tan absorto estaba que realmente no escuché cómo era llamado dese el campamento.

Irvin, molesto cómo pocas veces seguido de Hanji llegar a reprenderme.—¿Qué no ves que no estamos en Sina? Si te pasa algo la tía Kuschel me matará, anda, camina de vuelta.

Las noches en la selva distaban mucho de las que yo pasaba en el campo, en las praderas suaves de Utopía, un distrito rural de Sina. Ahí el suelo era húmedo y el viento aullaba entre las copas de los altos árboles. La fogata apenas me iluminaba un tramo decente, y la suciedad y humedad cubrían mi cuerpo día y noche, conforme más nos aproximábamos a la tercera barrera de árboles, aquel penúltimo bastión conocido por el hombre antes de poder internarse propiamente al inhóspito corazón de María.

Durante las madrugadas a veces le hacía plática a los que se quedaban de guardia, o yo mismo permanecía de vigía, escuchando la canción de la eternísima selva y los susurros inentendibles que arrastraba consigo el aullar del viento.

Aquella noche no fue distinta.

Sin embargo, antes de que las velas de los pabellones compresos se extinguieran, escuché el peculiar grito de algo que no era ni de cercas, el rugido de un animal. Me incorporé de inmediato. Avancé a trompicones hasta dónde Irvin dormía, junto a Han y el resto de la tripulación para despertarle. El gigantón me miró, adormilado.—¿Pasa algo malo?

Levi asintió.—Hay alguien...

Mi primo se levantó.—¿Alguien conocido?

-Dios, Irvin si fuese alguien conocido yo mismo hubiese salido a recibirle, joder.—Sacudí a Hanji con cierta brusquedad.—Arriba. Hay intrusos…

Ella no tardó ni un minuto en estar afuera del pabellón, mirando ansiosamente en todas las direcciones.—¿Podrías señalar en qué dirección…?

No terminó de hablar cuándo otro grito le interrumpió. Mi amiga le dedicó una ansiosa ojeada a Irvin, quién se había quedado muy quieto en la entrada del pabellón.—Son ellos.—Susurró.

-¿Quiénes?

-Son ellos, Irvin, son ellos.—Ni bien apenas terminó de hablar, cogió su morral que estaba desperdigado en el suelo y salió a zancadas del campamento, internándose en la oscuridad sin titubeo alguno. Irvin y yo nos miramos, alarmados.—¡Hanji!—Gritó, aterrado, mientras la seguía. Sin saber qué más poder hacer, decidí seguirles también. Delante de mí, apenas unos metros, Irvin continuaba llamándola, desesperado.—¡Hanji, vuelve aquí! ¡Hanji!

Sus gritos no eran más que susurros luego de unos momentos, y aturdido noté cómo su figura, se iba haciendo cada vez más indistinguible gracias a la penumbra. Su voz se convirtió en un lejano murmullo, y con pánico comencé a avanzar a torpes zancadas por quién sabe dónde.—¡Irvin!—Grité, asustado. El sonar de la selva era incluso más intenso ahí que al inicio de la segunda barrera de árboles. La oscuridad absoluta me desorientó, y el calor y el pánico me hicieron trastabillar más de una ocasión.—¡Irvin! ¡Hanji! Joder, no me dejen aquí. ¡Hanji!

Luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad, caí sobre una cuesta oculta por la maleza y rodé y rodé varios metros antes de estrellarme contra una roca. Gimoteé dolorido al acariciar mi costado lastimado.—Maldición.—Mascullé, girándome para lograr encarar bien el panorama.

La dureza de la tapa de mi cuaderno oculto en las ropas de mi espalda me hizo el suficiente daño cómo para ayudar a ponerme de pié. Jadeé, desorientado mientras mis ojos se bebían las tétricas imágenes que alrededor mío, las sombras creaban a través de los árboles y sus reducidos y retorcidos espacios.—¡Hanji! ¡Irvin!

Estaba desesperado, pegajoso de sudor y cubierto de helechos. Corrí unos metros más antes de volver a resbalar. Y luego de nuevo y de nuevo, hasta que finalmente caí rendido en otro claro, más pequeño aún que el del campamento y jadeé, agotadísimo.

Estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, cuándo de nuevo ese aterrador grito se dejó escuchar entre las enramadas selváticas. Tan agotado me encontraba que a pesar del miedo que ese sonido hizo nacer en mí, fui incapaz de moverme aunque fuese un poco.

Lo ultimo que supe de mí, fue que estaba recordando la historia que el viejo marinero me había contado, al ser testigo yo, ya medio ido, de cómo una serpenteante sombra se deslizó por uno de los altos árboles, aproximándose a mí, quedando ya, completamente a su merced.

(...)

Los ojos verdes eran curiosos.

Curiosos de aquella extraña y menuda criatura que estaba tendida ahí, expuesta e indefensa ante las bestias enemigas. Descendió con velocidad inigualable, sintiendo a los árboles acariciar sus manos y pies con gentileza. Ahí abajo hacía aún más calor, y la criatura extraña estaba cubierta de hierbas. Era singular y rara. Su piel era cómo las perlas y su cabello cómo la negrura de la eterna noche. A pesar de ello, sus mejillas estaban rosas cómo los pétalos y el sudor cubría su débil ser.

Qué cosa tan… _rara_.

Le tocó fugazmente. Estaba blando y mojado. De su garganta brotó un guaral gruñido.—Viajero.—No conocía muchas palabras, pues para su gente eran innecesarias, pero en ocasiones, los viajeros, los hombres de ropas raras y caballos de madera, esos mismos que surcaban las aguas, antes de que les matasen, les hablaban en una lengua extrañísima. Viajeros, recordó, que decían ser los desgraciados que eran capturados por sus hermanos y hermanas.—Viajero.

La criaturita menuda y blanca era eso. Un Viajero.

-Viajero.—Repitió. Aquella cosita rara apenas y se movió.—Viajero. Viajero...

Al parecer Viajero era tan pequeño que no podía mantenerse con los ojos abiertos. O eso pensó el de ojos verdes al contemplarle fijamente. Era pequeño. Menudo, cómo un niño de su tribu. Y era pálido y delgado, de cabello negro y no castaño, de constitución frágil y no robusta.

Viajero era diminuto. Y sintió deseos de jugar con él. Al final de cuentas él y sus hermanos y hermanas jugueteaban con los niños y estos reían. Quizás Viajero reiría. Así que asiéndole de su delgada muñeca, tiró de él. Era ligero cómo una pluma y su olor era suave. Ni siquiera olía a hombre. Olía a mar y a sol. Delicado y bonito, pensó él, satisfecho de haberse encontrado un niño Viajero tan agradable a la vista.

-Viajero.—Dijo una vez más, antes de lanzarse hacía arriba, hacía las copas de los árboles con Viajero sobre sus hombros. Contrario de lo que hubiesen hecho los niños de su tribu, Viajero no rió. Se encaramó más a él y le apretó con fuerzas, suprimiendo contra él un sonidito curioso y delicado. Delicado cómo todo él, reflexionó el de ojos verdes.

Apenas y tocaron la solidez de una rama lo suficientemente grande cómo para poder sostenerse sin aferrarse al árbol por completo, Viajero retrocedió. Oh, vaya. Incluso sus ojos eran diferentes, pensó. Eran del color del agua de sus lagos. Eran del color de los zafiros en los brazaletes de las mujeres y en la coronilla que usaba a veces su madre.

Viajero era bonito. Menudo, pálido y de mejillas coloradas. De cabello nocturno y ojos de zafiro. Y tenía un olor suave, en el cuál a él le gustaría hundir su nariz y olfatearlo para siempre. Involuntariamente sonrió, y Viajero le observó con los ojos zafiro muy, muy abiertos.—Viajero.—Canturreó.

-¿Hablas mi lengua?—Viajero pareció fugazmente dichoso.—Viajero.—Respondió.

-¿Es la única palabra que conoces?

-Viajero...

Viajero lució entonces, decepcionado. Triste.

Frunció el ceño y se acercó a él.

Viajero le observó de nuevo. Qué bonito era Viajero.

Con lentitud, alzó su mano, y acarició la mejilla sonrosada que tan bonita le parecía. Era suave, cómo un pétalo, rosa y suave. Suave y rosa. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en su rostro.—Viajero.—Susurró esta vez, maravillado ante aquella criaturita rara y singular.

Viajero a pesar de lucir temeroso, no se apartó. Su mano, la mano de Viajero, tan distinta a la propia, delicada, pequeña y bonita cómo todo él, se colocó sobre la mejilla que él acariciaba. Observó fascinado aquella cara tan hermosa y con absorta atención, le vio curvar sus labios delgados en una sonrisa. Luego, Viajero habló.—Hola…

 **Continuará.**

 **Si alguien vio la preciosísima imagen de Lena de un AU Ereri de Tarzan, bueno, ya saben mi inspiración. La imagen está hermosa, y me imaginé que Eren siendo Tarzan sería la cosa más tierna y sensual del mundo. O al menos con Levi.**

 **Espero que les alivie un poco del trago amargo del último capítulo del manga.**

 **Espero que les guste. Las amo.**

 **Charly, te adoro.**

 **Elisa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Fluff. Mucho, mucho fluff.**

* * *

 **Pareja:**

 **EreRi.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones y agradecimientos debajo, cielos hermosos.**

* * *

Había algo en él, algo en aquel hermoso ser de ojos esmeraldas que me hacía incapaz de temerle. Incapaz de temerle a él, de apartarme. Algo en él destilaba misticismo, una antigua magia, olvidada y perdida… Algo en él me hizo seguir ahí, cómo un idiota, Su rostro era hermoso. Aturdidoramente hermoso…

Dos bellas esmeraldas brillaban curiosas en aquella cara que mi mano tanto quería plasmar en algo tangible, hacerlo real en un papel para así lograr atesorarle eternamente. —Hola. —Susurré, mirándole fijamente.

Aquel muchacho de salvaje apariencia parpadeó. —Hola. —Repetí, avanzando lentamente hacía él. —Me llamo Levi. —Tendí con delicadeza mi mano derecha. —Levi.

Su cabeza se ladeó y de su garganta un gutural sonido emergió. —Viajero.

Por alguna razón, conocía la lengua común. La palabra viajero y por alguna otra razón, me llamaba así.

Viajero.

Sonreí. —Hola, mi nombre es Levi.

Era alto. Se deslizó a través de la rugosa corteza con una fluidez impresionante, antes de erguirse ante mí. No le llegaba ni al hombro. Miré asombrado su altura y belleza. Los largos mechones caían alrededor de su cuello, enmarcando su rostro con gracilidad.

Otro gruñido y sonreí. Él alzó su mano, enorme y curtida para llevarla a mi rostro. Me estremecí. A pesar de lo asombrado que estaba por mi descubrimiento, aún temía. Estaba sólo, sabrá Dios dónde, en una inhóspita selva, en el inhóspito corazón, de la inhóspita María.

Su tacto era rudo, y sin embargo reconocí en él, la dulce delicadeza de la ternura. Desde su altura me observaba fijamente, sin siquiera parpadear. —Viajero. —Dijo nuevamente, al pasar de mi rostro a mi cabello. Lo masajeó, revolviéndole con suavidad.

-¿Vives aquí?—Sus ojos, dos bellísimas esmeraldas me atravesaron. Su voz, un sonido profundo y gutural se alzó de nuevo por sobre mi timbre. —Viajero.

-Sí, soy Levi. Un viajero.

Sonrió. —Viajero. —Aquel gesto, a pesar de la criatura a la que pertenecía me pareció excesivamente hermoso. Inocente, sincero… su sonrisa era cálida y sus ojos igual, y su tacto dejó de parecerme atemorizante para comenzar así a disfrutar de su cercanía.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Parpadeó. —Oh, lo siento. Yo...—Saqué de inmediato mi cuaderno de entre mis ropas. —Mira. —La curiosidad relucía en su mirada. —Esto...—Había apuntado el significado de ciertos nombres poco comunes al fondo de la libreta. Hojeé con rapidez hasta hallarles. —Mira, son nombres. ¿Lo ves? Las letras, forman nombres. Tú, ¿tienes un nombre?

-Viajero. —Reí sin poder evitarlo. Se inclinó un poco más sobre mí y sonrió nuevamente. — ¿Cómo quedamos entonces? Viajero, ¿tú o yo?

Me señaló con un dedo largo y esbelto. —Viajero.

-Bien, bien. Soy Viajero, ¿te parece?—Un sonido surge de su amplio y desnudo pecho. Parece un sonido de aprobación. Le muestro luego los dibujos de los maderos que encontré con el resto de la tripulación. — ¿Qué son ellos?

Sus ojos devoran los trazos, mis trazos. — ¿Son tus dioses?

Ante la palabra, alza sus brazos, cuán largos y musculosos son y apunta al negro firmamento. De su boca, una plegaria en una lengua inentendible, brota. —Oh, son tus dioses, ¿cierto?

Sin saber a qué me refiero, él asiente. Toma mi mano, la libre, pues con la otra sostengo mi cuaderno y la observa. La olfatea, y eso me causa cosquillas. Rio y él me mira, maravillado. De pronto, posa sus labios sobre la piel de mi brazo y presiona. —Viajero. —Canturrea felizmente, antes de alejarse de mí unos pasos, sin quitarme nunca la mirada de encima.

De pronto, me tiende la mano. —Y-yo...—Balbuceo. —Existe… ¿existe alguna manera de saber dónde estoy?—Mis esperanzas son inútiles, lo sé. Pero en la mirada de ésta magnífica criatura hay una inteligencia que reluce con descaro. —Viajero—Repite, esta vez con cierta cautela, antes de hacer un ademán con su enorme mano, indicándome que me aproxime a él.

Lo hago. No… no queda de otra ya. Y no sólo es eso. Algo en mi interior me hace acudir a su encuentro casi sin tambalear, sin el menor atisbo de miedo.

Él me sujeta y con firmeza me apega a su cuerpo, caliente, alto y musculoso, hermoso hasta lo inconcebible antes de mirarme desde toda su altura, toda la gloria que es capaz de despedir y me sonríe. Y yo, incapaz de contenerme, le devuelvo el gesto, haciéndolo acariciar mi rostro de nuevo, haciéndolo murmurar con increíble dulzura un sólo vocablo más. —Viajero…

Y entonces, nos hace caer en la eterna espesura verde de aquel inhóspito corazón selvático.

* * *

 **The Land Of The Gods.**

 **Capítulo II**

" **El Hijo de los Dioses"**

* * *

El rostro bello de Viajero observa todo con una expresión muy cómica.

Los ojos verdes le contemplan con devoción. Viajero es muy bonito, pequeñito cómo un niño y huele a mar. Huele a vida, a los dioses y al viento. Le gusta olerlo. —Ahí… ¿es ahí dónde vives?

Viajero dice muchas cosas con aquella boca pequeña y bonita. Rosada cómo sus mejillas. Si sus hermanos viesen a Viajero, posiblemente querrían adueñarse de él. Hermanas también, llega a pensar, disgustado. Pero él no permitiría aquello, oh, no. Viajero era suyo. Él era el único que podía tocar a Viajero. —Viajero.

La criaturita menuda entre sus brazos sonríe. —Es muy bello todo aquí. ¿De verdad es aquí dónde vives?

No sabe que tantas cosas son las que Viajero dice. Sólo sabe que Viajero es astuto y bello. Le gusta. Hunde su nariz en el cuello de Viajero y él se estremece. Oh, tan bonito.

-No. —Susurra, ahogadamente. Viajero parece asustado. ¿Acaso le teme? ¿Acaso ha asustado a Viajero? ¡Oh, no! ¡No quiso asustarlo! ¡Sólo quiso olerle nuevamente!

-Viajero, uh...—Rápido, piensa. Tiene que hacer algo rápido para que Viajero no se aleje. No es como si fuese a dejarlo alejarse, claro, pero prefiere que Viajero esté a su lado porqué quiere. Porqué quiere su presencia cómo dicen los dioses que un ser quiere a otro ser. Lo coge por la cintura, blandita y pálida, diferente a la propia y lo hace subir con él hacía el árbol rosado, aquel de flores coloradas, cómo las mejillas de Viajero. —Viajero.

Y entonces, para su felicidad, Viajero vuelve a sonreír.

Ha observado a Viajero hacer cosas en aquella cosa rara tan extraña. Cuaderno, dice Viajero que se llama.—Derno.—Susurra. Viajero le mira sorprendido y luego asiente.—Cuaderno. ¿Puedes decirlo? ¿Cuaderno?

-Cuderno, Viajero. Cuderno.—Viajero sonrìe, en un gesto suave y dulce, cómo los besos de su madre.—Cuderno.

-Muy bien. Eres muy inteligente.—No sabe que significa todo eso que dice el Viajero, pero no importa, porqué Viajero no hace ademan de apartarse de él. Y eso le hace feliz.

Quizás Madre tiene razón y es hora de buscarse un compañero. Un extremo, un complemento. Alguien que le brinde placer de noche, felicidad de día e hijos fuertes y sanos.

Mira a Viajero.

Es más bello que cualquiera de sus hermanas y las compañeras de sus hermanas.

Viajero posiblemente sería una buena madre para sus hijos. Le daría placer de noche, felicidad de día e hijos fuertes y sanos. Y robustos también.

Quiere que sus hijos con Viajero sean tan bellos cómo él y fuertes cómo sí mismo. No le gustaría que algún cheftik (1) quisiera llevárselos de su lado.—Viajero. Cuaderno.

Le gusta hacer sonreír a Viajero. Ahora lo sabe, pues Viajero sonrìe y asiente, feliz.—Bien hecho. Dilo de nuevo.

Parpadea. Qué curioso es Viajero.—Viajero. Cuaderno.

-¿Y qué es eso?—Su manita blanca cómo la Luna señala a la Luna. A la Madre, esposa de Sol.—Atthirari (2).

-¿Atthirari? ¿Luna?

-Atthirari.

Viajero hace algo con sus manos y con Cuaderno.—Atthirari.

Viajero será sin dudas, una esposa lista.

-Viajero, Cuaderno. Atthirari.

-Luna.—Asiente Viajero. Viajero señala de nuevo a la Madre, a esposa de Padre, a la esposa de Sol.—Ahora, ¿puedes decirlo tú? Luna.

-Luna.

Viajero sonrìe de nuevo. Parece feliz.—Muy bien. Eres muy listo. ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

Sabrán los dioses que sea eso ¿Nombre? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es otro extranjero? ¿Querría quitarle a Viajero? No, gruñe. No lo permitiría. Mataría a quién intentase apartar a Viajero de él.

Viajero se sorprende al escuchar el familiar aullido que surge desde el corazón verde de su hogar.

Es su hermana. Sus hermanos.

Le están llamando.

Con delicadeza, aparta a Viajero y con pulmón hinchado, devuelve el llamado. Viajero se queda atónito.—¿Hay más?

Hermanos, piensa. Hermanos y hermanas.

Coge de nuevo a Viajero de la cintura y hace que ambos se deslicen por la rugosa corteza del árbol colorado. Se oye la canción de la selva por doquier, y mientras avanza velozmente, con viajero a cuestas, nota cómo él comienza a sudar nuevamente. Respira agitado, y luce como si hubiese caído de la casa cada mayor, cómo su hermana cuando era niña.

Se detiene.

Lo observa, angustiado.—¿Viajero? ¿Viajero?

¿Qué tiene Viajero? ¿Qué le pasa?

Entonces, cuándo toca su rostro, perlado en sudor, con labios pálidos y mejillas llameantes, aparta su mano, alarmado. Oh no, piensa, asustado. El castigo, se dice. El castigo del Padre y la Madre en contra de los extranjeros. No, no, súplica a sus dioses. Viajero no. Viajero es bueno y bonito y huele a mar y a sol.

Tiene que llevárselo de aquello lugar, alejarlo del corazón de la selva. Si no lo hacen, el Padre y la Madre le reclamarán cómo suyo y le alejarán para siempre de Viajero. Con desesperación y cierta sorpresa comprende que la mera idea de aquello resulta tan insoportable cómo el fuego al tacto. Coge a Viajero entre sus brazos y con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte cómo los tambores de su tribu, sale disparado hacía las afueras del centro, hacía la periferia, a las sombras dónde pudiese esconder a Viajero de los inclementes ojos de Padre y Madre.

Huye cuánto puede antes de que Viajero caiga dormido nuevamente.

Como si fuese una especie de muestra de la furia que despertó en Padre y Madre por haber huido con alguien que estaba dentro de los estertores de la muerte, una poderosa tormenta estalla, obligándole a buscar refugio en una de las grutas que conducen a las aguas brillantes del interior de la tierra, como si fuera una especie de extranjero indeseado. Viajero dormita mucho, mucho tiempo y justo cuando la lluvia deja de acribillar el verdor de la selva, los ojos azules de Viajero se abren.

Y siente cómo su corazón vuelve a cantar, luego de mucho silencio por su parte.—Viajero.—Dice con devoción desbordándole la voz.—Viajero, Viajero…

Con manos torpes Viajero sostiene su rostro y lo colma de su sedosa calidez. Aquella bonita sonrisa se dibuja pronto en sus rasgos y de nuevo, el hijo de la selva, se siente prodigiosamente dichoso.

(...)

A pesar de estar perdido, cansado, sucio como pocas veces antes y agotadísimo, la criatura de ojos verdes me mantiene despierto a base de palabras recién aprendidas, bayas rosas y caricias dulces. Sonrío cuándo él observa otro dibujo más de mi cuaderno y suelta una serie de palabras en algún idioma desconocido, antes de mirarme y nuevamente, acariciar mi rostro casi con desesperanza. Diablos, podría realmente acostumbrarme pronto a esto.—Debes tener un nombre, ¿sabes?

Un gruñido de su pecho me indica que es mala idea decir aquella palabra. Simplemente hago pasar la hoja aún con manos torpes y pronto observa otros de mis trazos. Es un paisaje de la campiña de Sina, a las afueras de Stohess.—Este es mi hogar. Stohess, en la tierra de Sina.—Lo miro con brevedad.—Le extraño.

Sus ojos verdes brillan curiosos.—Irme. Volver a casa.

De pronto él pega un respingo. Quizás me entendió, quizás, no lo sé. Sólo sé que tan pronto dije aquellas palabras, él se estremeció con violencia.— _Vos vosecchi!(3)_

-Hey, calma, calma.—Digo con intención de apaciguarle.—Cálmate, ¿vale? Ni siquiera sabes qué he dicho.

-Casa.—Replica con brusquedad.—Casa. Viajero, no. Viajero, aquí. Viajero _ma(4)_.

-¿Ma?

-Viajero. Ma. Ma.—Se señala el musculoso pecho desnudo con su dedo.—Viajero, ma.

-¿Tuyo?

-Ma.

No le respondo. Simplemente le observo. Y me siento cómo si estuviese observando a alguna deidad primitiva, hermosa y salvaje. Y el nombre acude a mis labios casi con voluntad propia.—Eren.

Él me mira con sorpresa.—¿Viajero?

-Eren. Eren, Eren…¡Eren!—Sonrío, feliz ante mi descubrimiento. Eren es un nombre perfecto.—Te llamas Eren.

-¿Eren?

Asiento, lo señalo y repito.—Eren. Eren. Te llamas Eren.

-Eren.

-Sí, tú eres Eren. Y yo soy Levi.—Le miro a los ojos y le sonrío.—Eren y Levi. Levi y Eren.

-Eren y Levi...

Me duelen los músculos de la cara de tanto sonreír, y asiento felizmente.—Eren, el amigo de Levi.

De pronto toma mi mentón entre sus dedos y susurra.—Levi. Viajero. Viajero Levi.

-Así es, Eren.

Sonríe cómo un niño, tan inocente y dichoso que causa en mi interior un cosquilleo misterioso al que decido ignorar.

Me alimenta con más bayas y yo tomo mi cuaderno para comenzar a registrar. El carboncillo es suficiente, me digo, mientras anoto en la esquina de la hoja gruesa y empolvada la fecha, 22 de Septiembre, año 850, Tierra de María. Y justo debajo, anoto Eren, día 1.

Eren, en mi tierra es un nombre poco común. Demasiado inusual, ya que todos optan nombrar a sus hijos con nombres más conocidos y populares, cómo lo son Irvin, Jean, Armin, George, Michael… Por otro lado, Eren le queda perfecto a esta maravillosa criatura, a quién sonrío mientras hago anotaciones. Eren significa santo. Un santo es algo casi divino, algo que no está a nivel de los simples mortales. Algo más arriba, algo más lleno de gloria. Y eso, pienso, mientras le tiendo una pequeña baya a Eren, eso es lo que es esta criatura de curiosos ojos del color de la esmeralda.

Eren me sonríe, cuándo le muestro los esbozos de su rostro.

Parece satisfecho con mi obra.

Y de pronto, yo me siento igual.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Nota Importante:**

 **El idioma que Eren utiliza, es el idioma dothraki, del universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Me pareció adecuado ya que en esa saga, al pueblo de los dothraki se les toma cómo simples salvajes, más sin embargo no lo son. Tienen sus propias costumbres y tradiciones, y tienen una afinidad muy estrecha con los caballos.**

 **Por su parte, en este fic que está inspirado en Tarzán, dicha afinidad estará presente con los gorilas, que aparecerán más delante. También si quieren saber en qué más basaré esta historia será en la película de la Princesa Mononoke, pero encontrarán las similitudes más delante.**

 **En resumidas palabras, esta historia está basada en tres cosas; Tarzán, (primordialmente) La Princesa Mononoke y finalmente, el pueblo dothraki.**

 **Espero que les parezca interesante.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1) Chiftik; Insulto muy feito.**

 **(2) Atthirari; Luna**

 **(3) Vos. Vosecchi! No; De ninguna manera!**

 **(4) Ma; mío.**

 **Ayer, mientras leía los preciosos comentarios que dejaron para la actualización de MFL, me encontré con el comentario de Patatapandicornio. Nena, si vez esto, espero que la continuación te parezca suficiente. Gracias por hacérmelo notar. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones, prometo tupirlos de actualizaciones en agradecimiento por su espera y por ese apoyo tan hermoso que me dan.**

 **Capítulo dedicado especialmente a Patatapandicornio.**

 **Les quiero, con todo mi corazón.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Fluff. Lenguaje adulto. Más fluff.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **-( ): Todas las palabras entre paréntesis son las traducciones de lo dicho por los de la tribu.**

 **-** _ **Cursivas**_ **: Las cursivas son diálogos entre los miembros de la tribu en su idioma que Levi no puede entender por ser una lengua extranjera.**

* * *

-Viajero Levi—Dijo la voz del Sol. Estaba soñando, lo sabía, porqué estaba nuevamente frente a la orilla del mar, frente a la imponente barrera de árboles que daba comienzo a la selva de María, y el Sol estaba hablándome. Era un sueño hermoso, pues la luz dorada del astro me bañaba con delicadeza, mientras las olas creaban una canción antigua y primitivamente arrulladora. Era cómo el retorno a algún lugar del que sabía que había surgido, al que desconocía por completo, pero extrañamente añoraba con anhelo.

Abrí los ojos con inusitada calma, y frente a mí estaba él. Eren—Hola, Eren.—Sonreí para él, y con su mano enorme y callosa acarició mi mentón.—Buenos días.

-Atthirari (Luna).

-¿Aún es de noche?

Estábamos dentro de la misma gruta que nos había alojado desde haría ya unas cuantas horas. Me incorporé y me sentí extrañamente renovado, a tal grado que fui capaz de ponerme en pie. Afuera, tal y cómo Eren decía, aún brillaba la luna en lo alto del negro firmamento. Era tan hermosa… Su plateada luz penetraba hasta los rincones de la selva a través de pequeños espacios entre árbol y árbol, filtrándose delicada, iluminando de manera casi mítica a la negrura de la noche.

-¿Tenemos que movernos, Eren? ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Ko(Hermanos) Viajero Levi. Ko, ma.

-¿Tus ko?¿Qué es eso, Eren?

Eren parecía desesperado por hacerme entender. De un momento a otro me sentí tremendamente idiota, y acercándome a él para intentar apaciguar su desasosiego simplemente me limité a tomar su mano. Me miró, sorprendido—Ko, Eren.

Y él sonrió como si de pronto hubiese encontrado la solución a mi notoria torpeza, me dio la espalda, se hincó y me observó con atención—Viajero Levi—Dijo al momento que hacía un sutil movimiento con sus hombros.

Me escandalicé un poco.

Sé que es algo absurdo tomando en cuenta que haría unos momentos había disfrutado de su cercanía y de sus caricias cargadas en ternura, sin embargo subirme arriba suyo era algo un poco… fuerte. Me avergoncé de mí mismo. Nuevamente.

Y sin la voluntad de seguir con mi absurdo dilema interno, me encaramé encima de él, con mis muslos aferrándose a su musculosa espalda. Su calor me hizo sonrojar y traté de concentrarme en lo que estaba planeando y no en el calor que su cuerpo desprendía Él sonrió y girándose un poco, murmuro—Viajero Levi.

Sin poder evitarlo, le sonreí de vuelta—Eren.

Y por Sina sagrada, que sino valorase un poco mi hombría hubiese soltado un grito por demás femenino cuándo él se precipitó hacia adelante, tomando una corteza de los gigantescos árboles con facilidad única. Cuándo la tuvo bien afianzada entre sus dedos, escaló con una habilidad impresionante. Y pronto me vi perdido nuevamente en ese verde corazón, vivo, palpitante y tan misterioso cómo cargado de una extraña y olvidada gloria primitiva.

 **In The Land Of The Gods**

 **Capítulo III**

" **Los Niños de la Tierra"**

Nunca creí que alguien como yo, alguien algo inútil, y con aficiones poco propias de los hijos de adineradas familias, sin ningún tipo de talento que no fuese dibujar, pudiese ser bendecido con algo cómo aquello. Sina era, comparada con María, una tierra sin encanto. Sin vida alguna… Pues ahí, frente a mí, la vida misma se hacía presente con una magnificencia que no alcanzaría a ser descrita con palabras. Mi vida en Sina siempre fue colmada de lujos. Pero aún así, la frialdad de mi entorno siempre me mantuvo apartado del resto, cómo si alguna especie de cristal nos separara. Me acostumbré con facilidad a ello, pero ahí, rodeado de esas magníficas criaturas, supe que mi vida había sido una mentira. Era incapaz de pertenecer a algún lugar. Lo fui, quizás hasta esos momentos lo era.

Pero aún así, la bienvenida que la gente con oro y esmeraldas en los ojos me dio, siempre marcaría un antes y un después para mí.

Sin lugar a dudas.

Eran todos altos, gloriosamente hermosos y de rasgos que solo podría calificar como divinos. Eran tan parecidos a Eren... quién delante de mí se impuso, cuán alto era él con destilante autoridad. Intercambió cortas y rápidas palabras con una mujer, aquella que parecería una matriarca, de ojos de oro y cabellera oscura, entrelazada con hilillos rojizos y brazaletes cuajados en ónice cubriéndole las muñecas—Viajero Levi. Viajero Levi ma. Ma.

La respuesta fue una risotada femenina que me hizo sorprenderme con el vozarrón que aquella mujer poseía.—Eren y Levi—Dijo Eren.—Eren y Levi.

-¿Levi?

Eren asintió. Con delicadeza se apartó, y tomando mi mano, me instó a caminar hacía delante. La mujer, la bellísima mujer con aura mística y ojos antiguos y sabios sonrió cuándo me vio.—Naqisa(Pequeño)

Eren asintió, de acuerdo.—Viajero Levi a ma naqisa anni(Viajero Levi es mi pequeño amigo).

-Naqisa.

Otra complicadísima frase más y de pronto, más de una docena de altísimas personas estuvieron rodeándome. Sus pieles eran tan morenas, que eran capaces de alcanzar un hermoso tono rojizo, cómo el de Eren. Ojos curiosos, todos verdes o dorados me recorrían. Una de ellas, una espigada muchacha de cabello rojo como el fuego se adelantó al resto, apartó a Eren de un empujón y me sonrió.—¡Naqisa! ¡Naqisa! Yer zheanae(¡Pequeño! ¡Pequeño! Eres muy hermoso)

-Vikeesi (Desagradable mujer)—Eren le propinó un empujón brusco, que los hizo reñir a ambos en menos de un parpadeo.

El resto comenzó a reíra su alrededor, y pronto también yo comencé a reírme. Eren, se libró de su aprehensivo agarre y corrió a cargarme. Me sorprendí y solté un jadeo nervioso antes de verme nuevamente rodeado de árboles. Joder, el estómago iba a reclamármelo algún día. Esto de andar saltando de árbol en árbol me sacaría hasta la primera papilla antes de lo pensado.

Eren me miró, sonrío y dijo—Ma. Viajero Levi, ma naqisa anni.

-Vale, vale. Naquisa anni.

Él sonrió, se inclinó sobre mí y besó mi frente, emocionado como un niño. El resto de su gente, rio. Yo solamente pude mirar a la dama de ojos dorados y concentrarme en el significado oculto de aquella suave sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

(…)

Las risas de sus hermanos y hermanas eran interminables, más no eran esa clase de crueles carcajadas que soltaban ante el sufrimiento de los invasores, no. Eran risas genuinas, sinceras y hasta inocentes. Viajero Levi había sido acogido por su tribu con gran amor, y ahí, rodeándolo mientras mostraba aquellas curiosas cosas que Cuaderno guardaba dentro, hablaba y hablaba sin parar.

Eren—Se giró de inmediato, pues ahí, ahora ya respondía cuándo los labios de Viajero Levi pronunciaban el vocablo—Tomadla—Era un fruto rosa, de ésos dulces que le gustaban a Viajero Levi—Ma zheanae(Mi hermoso)...

Viajero Levi se puso de un rosado color pues conocía ya el significado de eso y Eren sintió el imperioso deseo de cubrir aquella boca con la suya. Quiso combinar sus saliva, unir sus alientos, fundir sus cuerpos…

- _Le observas con singular atención, hijo—_ Su sabia madre lo sabía ya. No pudo negarlo, no quiso negarlo. Deseaba a Viajero Levi— _Es que es tan hermoso. Y tan… único. No es igual al resto de ellos, madre. Es bueno, y su voz hace latir el corazón que me dieron los dioses con fuerza. Con mucha fuerza… ¡es doloroso, Madre!_

- _No te mentiré, sangre de mi sangre, es singular. Algo en él me ha hecho apreciarle. No sentí odio hacía él cómo es común sentirlo por los llegados del otro lado de las aguas_ —Miró con una sonrisa a Viajero Levi— _Los dioses no le han reclamado, llegó hasta aquí y tus hermanos y hermanas le aman tan sinceramente cómo se ama a un niño._

- _Lo sé. Es bueno, lo sé, lo sé..._

- _No es bueno precipitar las cosas, carne de mi carne_ —Eren bajó la mirada— _Más si es tu deseo tomarlo, hazlo. Tened cuidado, es pequeño, y frágil. Alguien como él es seguramente propenso a herirse._

- _Le cuidaré, le tomaré y le haré mío, madre. Lo deseo._

Su madre se apartó cuándo el resto de sus hermanos se arremolinaron en torno a ellos. Oh, pensó. El Padre, dorado siempre, se tornaba ahora rojizo en el firmamento. Pronto llegaría el turno de Madre de iluminar al mundo con su plateada luz.

-Viajero Levi—Dijo al acercarse a él con paso rápido—Sueño.

Había aprendido con entusiasmo palabras raras de la lengua de Viajero Levi, y éste le sonrío, orgulloso de su progreso—Sí, tengo sueño.

Lo sabía. El Viajero Levi era tan pequeño… debía descansar.

Luego de despedirse de sus hermanos y hermanas, le hizo subir de nuevo a su espalda y le llevó al lugar dónde a veces contemplaba a la madre danzar sobre el cielo negro. Ahí, Viajero Levi miró todo con esa manera tan suya de hacerlo, antes de sacar a Cuaderno y comenzar a hacer líneas en él. Le observó con atención, y pronto sintió su cuerpo calentarse al notar la manera en la que el sudor se deslizaba por la pálida piel de Viajero Levi.

- _Deseo tanto tomarte—_ Dijo Eren en su lengua, aún extraña a oídos de Levi. Éste le miró, y en sus ojos de zafiro, Eren se vio reflejado. Tómalo, tómalo… le susurraron las voces del viento y la selva. Las voces de los dioses que sentían cuán poderoso era su deseo. Pero la Madre le estaba viendo, y cubría a Viajero Levi con su plateados brazos, cálidos y maternos. Y no pudo. No pudo hacerlo girar sobre su cuerpo, enterrar su rostro en la tierra húmeda y descargarse sobre él, dentro de él… No mientras la Madre le cubriese así, no mientras los ojos zafiro brillasen en una luz tan única, más propia de dioses que de hombres simples…

-Mira, Eren—Le mostró a Cuaderno y en la blancura de su interior encontró el rostro de sus hermanos y hermanas. Sonrió—Viajero Levi, ma zheanae (mi hermoso)

-Me has llamado así ya dos veces, Eren. Me siento en desacuerdo contigo. Tú eres el guapo—Bromeó, mientras guardaba todo en el interior de Cuaderno.

-¿Guapo?

-Sí. Guapo es cómo… zheanae—Pronunció Viajero Levi con cierto temblor en la voz. Eren sintió su corazón golpear muy rápido contra su carne blanda y cerró los ojos—Viajero Levi, sueño. Sueño.

Viajero Levi aceptó, mientras se recostaba en la hierba verde con anhelo. La caverna había sido incómoda, pero ahí el aire era más fresco y la oscuridad no era absoluta, sino que estaba cortada por la bella Luna que sobre ambos brillaba. Al cabo de unos momentos, se quedó dormido. Y Eren, el hijo de los dioses, hermano de los niños de la tierra lo miró con fijeza.

Tan hermoso, tan hermoso— _No puedo hacerlo. Quiero más que su calor. Quiero su mirada brillante y sus mejillas rosas y su olor a mar, a viento y a Viajero. Madre, eres casi tan cruel cómo bondadosa_ —Susurró con un suspiro. Era cruel al hacerlo incapaz de lastimar a Viajero Levi con la rapidez que deseaba, y era bondadosa al iluminar el cuerpo de Viajero con su luz materna y mística.

Aquella noche no durmió.

Sólo fue capaz de mirarlo. Sólo de mirarlo.

(…)

Unos grandísimos ojos castaños me observaban con fijeza, y me encontré con ellos tan pronto abrí los ojos. Un rostro negro estaba frente al mío. Y por un momento me llené de pánico…

-Eren—Fue lo primero que pude pronunciar—Eren, Eren…

Y de pronto, me vi lejos de aquel rostro animal y me encontré nuevamente con los esmeraldas orbes de Eren. Me tenía contra él, con todo su glorioso cuerpo desnudo húmedo y una interminable palabrería saliendo de sus labios. Su idioma era extraño aún, más por su tono y su expresión parecía empecinado en suplicarle algo a quién me había casi sacado el corazón del susto.

Y ése alguien era nada más y nada menos que un enorme gorila.

No era el único. De pronto me di cuenta de que eran muchos, muchísimos gorilas los que nos rodeaban, no sólo a mí y a Eren, sino que también a la tribu de éste. La madre de Eren estaba delante de una enorme gorila de castaño pelaje. Me quedé atónito cuándo vi cómo dentro de su enorme palma animalesca estaba uno de los niños de la tribu, riendo con toda tranquilidad, cómo si estar en las manos de un gigantesco simio no le atemorizara.

Volví mis ojos hacía Eren, quién me había colocado tras su cuerpo y había avanzado varios pasos en dirección al gorila de pelaje azabache—Viajero Levi—Dijo de pronto, tendiéndome la mano—Viajero Levi, ma…

No sé de dónde saqué el valor para avanzar hacía él. Aquella colosal bestia me observaba fijamente, y aguardaba en el más absoluto de los silencios. Paso a paso, sin apartar la mirada de Eren, caminé hasta situarme a su lado. Hizo un curioso gesto con su puño, golpeando su pecho, y el gorila lo imitó. Eren rio cómo niño, encantado, antes de darme un suave empujoncito delante y hacer que observase mejor al gorila—Ko kiik (hermano mayor)

-¿Ko kiik?—Eren sonrió felizmente, volvió a golpear su musculoso pecho, esta vez con ambos puños y entonces, el gorila le imitó, soltando resoplidos profundos y agitados. Antes de lo pensado, aquella bestia azabache se inclinó sobre mí, me olfateó y al final simplemente agitó mis cabellos con tanta fuerza que terminé en el suelo. Eren se carcajeó.

Yo mismo lo hice.

 **Espero que este capítulo haya estado a la altura de sus expectativas. De verdad que lo espero de todo corazón. El idioma que estoy utilizando para el lenguaje de Eren y los suyos es el dothraki, excepto la palabra final "Kiik" significa "mayor"en idioma maya.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado en todos mis fics. De verdad que son las mejores personas que puede haber y agradezco enormemente su consideración y palabras cariñosas.**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **Xx-MiuYuShin-xX**

 **¡Siento muchísimo la tardanza! Espero que te agrade la continuación, gracias por tu review. Promesa que lo seguiré hasta terminarlo.**

 **Deysizg501**

 **¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Ojalá y te parezca linda la continuación.**

 **Lobo de plata**

 **(X2, ¡gracias por los dos comentarios!)**

 **KatherineCV**

 **(x2 me alegra de todo corazón que te haya agradado mi pequeña historia y espero que esta continuación te parezca agradable)**

 **¡Y yo no puedo ser más feliz! No dejaré botado este fic, es una promesa que cumpliré. Gracias por darle una oportunidad y por toooodo tu apoyo**

 **Charly Land**

 **Hermanita mayor! Tus review son las cosas más hermosas del mundo. Tanta ternura es mágica y me motiva para seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo, nena! ¡Te lo agradezco de todo, todo corazón!**

 **Te adoro, hermanita mayor!**

 **Patatapandicornio**

 **Tu review me hizo sufrir un pequeño infarto ¡Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado! Todos tus puntos son cosas que trataré conforme avanza la trama. Y serán sorpresas. Muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic. De verdad que te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Espero que esta pequeña continuación sea suficiente… ¡Te envío mil abrazos!**

 **Gracias por todo,**

 **Les quiere, Elisa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Fluff. Mucho fluff. Insinuaciones sexuales.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack Recomendado:**

 **-Ikiro (Will to live)-Mononoke Hime Sountrack, Hoe Hisaishi.**

* * *

Habían pasado tres amaneceres y dos anocheceres en compañía de Viajero Levi y a ese punto, él, que ahora respondía cómo Eren, podía jurar ante la Madre, que jamás había sido cautivado con tal fuerza. Jamás había ansiado ver a alguien despertar, jamás había anhelado sentir cerca su calor… y ahí, con Viajero Levi muy cerca de su ser, podía sentir los estertores de aquella fascinación hacerle estragos a su cuerpo.

Viajero Levi había simpatizado de buena gana con sus _ko_ , incluso con aquella _vakessi_ que osó hacerle sonrojar. ¿Cómo era que se atrevía a alterar así su rostro, aquel rostro besado por la gracia de la Madre? Él, que ahora respondía cómo Eren, no podía comprenderlo. Sus _ko kiik_ le habían aprobado casi al momento, jugueteando con el naqiisa Viajero Levi cómo si se tratase de un niño Él que ahora respondía cómo Eren, podía comprenderlo; Viajero Levi era tan… pequeño..

En esos instantes le observaba trazar en Cuaderno. Estaba absorto, mirando a su alrededor con esos ojos del color de los zafiros brillando cómo lo hacía la Madre en el cielo oscurecido. Aquella sería la tercera noche transcurrida a su lado, y él, no podía evitar anhelar que más noches se avecinaran a su encuentro. Podría mirarlo en algunas, jugar con su cuerpo en otras y fundirse en uno solo cuándo su sangre ardiese.

Cómo era que lo hacía en esos momentos, al observarle.

Viajero Levi era cómo una visión sublime, algo que los dioses le habían obsequiado, y él, que ahora era llamado Eren, no podía alcanzar a comprender el misterioso porqué. Sólo podía agradecer, agradecer y beberse todo aquello que brindaba a su cuerpo Viajero Levi sin siquiera sospecharlo.

Eran a veces dificultosas las noches, pues era cuándo su cuerpo clamaba por apropiarse de Viajero Levi, era cuándo su sexo se endurecía y sus pupilas se dilataban, era cuándo más necesitaba de la cercanía de Viajero Levi, y al mismo tiempo, cuándo más se aferraba a dejar de lado aquel avasallante deseo.

El porqué era muy simple.

Durante los anocheceres, Madre salía a rondar por el cielo, plateada y bella, y siempre bañaba a Viajero Levi con su maternal luz blanca, dándole más la apariencia de una deidad a la de un simple mortal, hijo cómo todos de la Madre y el Padre.

Viajero Levi en ése instante, terminó de trazar en Cuaderno y le miró.

Cuándo esos ojos azules le observaban, Eren era capaz de recordarse también que otro de los motivos por los cuáles aún no le marcaba, era porqué el hecho de siquiera imaginar el dañar a Viajero Levi con su cuerpo, era insoportable. Viajero Levi era tan hermoso que lo único que debía hacer era sonreír, y Eren meditaba que él siendo tan grande y Viajero Levi tan pequeño, el lastimarlo sería casi una norma para marcarlo…

Y eso no se lo permitiría nunca.

-Eren—Le llamó—He terminado. ¿Quieres ver?

-Viajero Levi, dormir. Viajero Levi, _naqissa_ , dormir—Rodó los ojos con gracia y se aproximó a él con torpeza, a través del suelo verde y fértil.

-No es mi culpa que seas gigante—Dijo Viajero Levi, acostándose a su lado.

Eren le observó y se maravilló de nuevo—Hermoso—Dijo en un intento de lucirse ante Viajero Levi. Eren aprendía la lengua de Viajero Levi, y ahora Eren podía elogiar su belleza con más libertad.

Eren era listo, se dijo, al ver cómo el rosado teñía las mejillas que se moría por besar—Tú eres el guapo, ¿sabes?

-Hermoso—Repitió, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante lo dicho por la voz de Viajero Levi—Viajero Levi, hermoso. Dormir.

Se acurrucó contra él, envolviéndole entre sus brazos, sintiéndolo pequeñito, frágil, perfecto y suyo cómo nunca—Eren...—Dijo en un susurro. Los ojos azules le miraban fijamente, y por momentos, él se sintió el endeble. Él se sintió el frágil pues en los delgados brazos de Viajero Levi y en sus pequeñas manos realmente era más frágil que el cristal que a veces brotaba del vientre del mundo, frágil y endeble—No te alejes de mí—Dijo Viajero Levi con el aliento ardiente, las mejillas rosadas y los ojos azules repentinamente oscurecidos.

Sintió su sexo endurecer.

¿Qué esperaba? Se dijo con desespero. Viajero Levi también le anhelaba, podía notarlo en sus mejillas rosadas, en su aliento candente, en su cuerpo perlado en sudor, en su mirada demandante… ¿Qué esperaba? No lo sabía.

En ése momento, la Madre le iluminó de nuevo, dejándole tan bello cómo sólo él.

-Viajero Levi—Murmuró con dificultad, ahogado en anhelo, en deseo...—Dormir.

Y Viajero Levi cerró los ojos y obedeció.

Fue la tercera noche que no pudo dormir, no al tenerlo entre los brazos, no al desearle tanto, no al negarse, a pesar de eso a herirlo, a ofender a la Madre uniéndose a Viajero Levi ante su mirada de plata.

 **In The Land of the Gods**

 **Capítulo IV**

" **Anhelos"**

La tribu de Eren era una inagotable fuente de conocimiento y sabiduría. Estudiarles, vivir en su cercanía y bajo su aceptación y consiguiente protección era sin duda lo más extraordinario que podría sucederle a alguien cómo yo. No paraba de aprender cosas a los ko de Eren, ni a su madre, la dama de ojos dorados y pelo oscuro, que charlaba, para mi enorme sorpresa en una limitada pero entendible lengua común—Eren, mirarte en demasía. Hijo anhelarte—Dijo aquella mañana, mientras recorríamos el centro del territorio que pertenecía a su tribu. Aquello me descolocó.

-Yo…

-No decir nada, Viajero Levi—Inquirió ella, al momento—Hijo ser importante. Yo conocer a hijo. Hijo anhela a Viajero Levi cómo quieren los dioses que se amen los mortales entre sí.

Me sentí abochornado—Yo aprecio a Eren—Dije en un susurro—Pero somos dos… dos hombres—En Sina la simple idea de un hombre amando a otro era aberrante. Pero ahí, en el corazón de María sentía aquellas restricciones cómo banalidades estúpidas y sin sentido. Quizás el poco pero grandioso tiempo transcurrido en la tribu me hizo cambiar mi parecer con rapidez inusitada, o quizás era la simple excusa que me decía a mí mismo cada vez que sentía mi cuerpo arder ante la cercanía de Eren.

-Eren es importante para mí—Agregué, mientras la madre de Eren, la de ojos de oro, se inclinaba sobre un grupo de hierbas que no se conocían en Sina y las alzaba, ante mi rostro—Ser para dolor de parto. Ser buenas.

Las cogí con delicadeza, examinándolas con auténtico interés—¿Previenen las contracciones?

-Lleva lejos dolor de parir—Dijo ella con seguridad—Trazar en Cuaderno.

La tribu entera sabía que Cuaderno era mi inseparable compañero, y le tomaban cómo uno más del grupo, instándome siempre que descubría algo nuevo, lo trazase en sus hojas blancas. Dibujé con rapidez el tallo de la planta, y anoté tan veloz cómo me fue posible sus propiedades.

-Mi hijo cuidarte—Declaró ella con simpleza—Mi hijo anhela a Viajero Levi.

No tuve respuesta para aquello.

-¿Viajero Levi, anhelar hijo de mi carne?

La respuesta que brotó de mis labios fue más un estertor de lo que mi corazón sentía.

En ése momento llegó la ko de Eren, la de cabello rojo y se aproximó a mí para abrazarme con fuerza. Reí—Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Los ojos verdes de ella eran muy parecidos a los del propio Eren.

-Viajero Levi—Masculló la chica, antes de sonreírme y acariciar mi mejilla, cómo se había acostumbrado a hacer.

Entonces llegó Eren, reclamando, moviendo con violencia los brazos y mirándole enojado, mientras le alegaba algo que no podía comprender.

Al final, Eren me miró a mí y sonrió—Viajero Levi, ma.

Últimamente todos en la tribu se estaban dando el lujo de dejarme sin palabras. Y eso que en Sina no había nadie que me callara cuándo me daba por ponerme de pesado.

- _Ko kiik_ —Dijo la madre de Eren con alegría. Sabía que significaba aquello, así que alcé la vista y les vi descender de los árboles altos cómo imponentes deidades primitivas, observándolo todo con esos brillantes e inteligentes orbes oscuros.

Los gorilas eran una parte fundamental en la vida de la tribu, y de eso me había percatado rápidamente.

El que parecía el alfa, era quién respondía ante Eren, y a quién Eren más apego le tenía. La hermbra de éste, era laque se acercaba siempre a Carla, y ambas se comunicaban a través de señas ytoscos vocablos. Había muchos de ellos, de diferentes tamaños y por lo visto, edades. Las gorilas, o bueno, algunas de ellas incluso se dejaban ver con sus crías, cosillas preciosas de color azabache que chillaban desde sus brazos protectores.

El alfa posó sus enormes ojos en mí, antes de repetir el ritual que había adoptado conmigo, acercarse y revolverme el pelo con su gigantesca y cálida mano. Me reí cómo niño pequeño de nuevo, y Eren me sonrió con una resplandeciente alegría.

La convivencia con los gorilas era siempre breve, más entendía que era trascendental para la tribu, pues cuándo estos ascendían nuevamente a sus moradas a lo alto de los colosales árboles, la vida parecía irradiar de cada miembro de aquella comunidad.

Esa mañana no fue una excepción, y durante horas fui instruido por la madre de Eren acerca de las plantas que crecían en aquellos fértiles suelos oscurecidos, acerca de su geografía y de sus tradiciones.

Cuaderno estaba que se terminaba pronto, pero era imposible dejar de registrar todo aquello.

La madre de Eren me explicó también sobre aquellos que habitaban al oriente, más allá de los valles azulados, esos de árboles menos imponentes pero poseedores de una intimidante belleza.

Eren gruñó al reconocer de qué era que me hablaba su madre, y se colocó delante de mí en su pose protectora, esa misma que adoptaba siempre que él definía a algún objeto cómo potencialmente riesgoso para mí.

Vergonzoso era para mí ya magullada masculinidad aceptar que sí, en aquel sitio era poco más que un bulto flacucho y de cara pálida.

-¿Quiénes habitan ahí?—Pregunté con auténtica curiosidad.

La dama de ojos dorados frunció el ceño—Enemigos—Respondió, contundente—Enemigos que matar si cruzar fronteras. Enemigos que matar si miran Viajero Levi.

Me estremecí. De pronto me vi rodeado de una tribu que con ojos hostiles y recelosos contemplaban el oriente. Por alguna razón, el peligro que sentí supurar de aquella lejana tierra penumbrosa fue tan real como el temblor en los brazos de Eren, quién utilizaba su cuerpo cómo un escudo, firme, amenazante, aterrador.

Eren, desde ese momento decidió no apartarse de mí.

Al anochecer, harto ya del repulsivo sudor que me cubría, decidí bajar a la cascada que usaba la tribu para refrescarse cuándo el Sol de María, el Padre, cómo era que le llamaban, caía en picada sobre sus cabezas castañas. Eren me siguió.

Cuándo recordé mi conversación con la madre de aquel quién llevaba esmeraldas en la mirada, me estremecí. Un latigazo de deseo me recorrió la espina dorsal, cuándo al despojarme de mi camisa, descubrí a Eren contemplándome absorto.

Su ropaje era escaso, simplemente una prenda oscura y roída que le cubría el sexo, al igual que a todos los hombres y mujeres en aquella tribu mítica. Pero no había mirado sus cuerpos de manera indecorosa en ningún momento, ni a las mujeres que pecaban de hermosas ni cuánto menos a los _ko_ de Eren, más sin embargo me descubrí anhelando con presteza descubrir aquella porción de su cuerpo y mirarle por completo, así como quería que él me mirase a mí.

Aparté mis ojos de él, y me despojé de mis pantalones en un movimiento fluido, que me dejó desnudo frente a su mirada hambrienta.

No temía, me di cuenta. Por alguna razón, a pesar del deseo que me recorría y de la ansiedad que causaban esos ojos verdes sobre mi desnudez, no había temor en mí hacía él.

El agua me recibió con una caricia helada, suave y relajante.

Cuándo quité de mi cuerpo la suciedad y salí del interior de aquel lecho de agua, Eren me esperaba con una única prenda rudimentaria, que me tendió con decisión. Me avergoncé—No, yo…

-Viajero Levi—Declaró—Vestir.

Alzó mis brazos y con suavidad deslizó la prenda a través de mi cuerpo, hasta dejarme escasamente cubierto con ésta. Eren, sin embargo, se detuvo cuándo aquella tela iba encaminándose a través de mi pecho, y sus labios tocaron tímidamente mi abdomen, haciéndome suspirar... luego terminó con su tarea, y tras hacerme subir a su espalda, cómo era su costumbre cuándo llegaba la hora de dormir, me vi nuevamente, resguardado entre sus brazos.

En Sina era aberrante pensar siquiera en tolerar dentro de sus urbes poco coloridas un idilio entre varones, eso era bien sabido, me repetí, mientras sentía las manos de Eren vagar a través de mi muslo con ternura sin igual. Pero estábamos tan lejos de Sina…

Temblé entre sus brazos, me aferré a su calor y escondí el rostro en su pecho desnudo, dejando que el sonido de su corazón noble y puro embargase mi consciencia.

Sus dedos alzaron la tela de la única prenda que llevaba puesta, y recorrieron con timidez mis caderas.

-Eren…

Él me miró. El verdor de sus ojos me hizo comprender que todo aquel rollo que repetía a mí mismo sobre el decoro en Sina no eran sino patéticas excusas para negar aquello que comenzaba a brotar de mi pecho.

En ése momento, la oscuridad fue cortada por la luz de la Madre, que nos cubrió a ambos.

- _Yer jalan atthirari anni(1)—_ Dijo en aquel momento, con una exasperación casi palpable supurando de sus palabras. Me estremecí con violencia al comprender el significado de aquella frase. Su madre me la había explicado con más exactitud.

Era una frase poderosa, solamente igualada en significado a la respuesta que le correspondía al pronunciarla alguna vez en la vida de si se era miembro de la tribu de los hijos de la tierra.

Sabía que si le respondía aquello, no habría vuelta atrás.

Pero le anhelaba tanto…

Rodeé su rostro con ambas manos y con firmeza tome mi decisión.

- _Shekh ma shieraki ann(2)_

Sellé sin saberlo, el destino de mi vida con aquella corta pero definitiva contestación.

Y era algo de lo que nunca me arrepentiría.

 **Continuará.**

 **¿Alguien que siga ahí y que no me odie por la horrible tardanza?**

 **Espero, de todo, todo corazón que puedan disculparme. ¿Les ha gustado? He procurado esforzarme para que sea suficiente, para que la espera haya valido la pena.**

 **Me disculpo de todo, todo corazón de nuevo.**

 **Este fic pertenece a dos personitas muy, muy especiales que me han apoyado enormemente.**

 **A la preciosa Patatapandicornio que por alguna extraña razón le agrada este pequeño fic y me brinda palabras hermosas de aliento y a mi fabulosa Charly-aneki, que me brinda un apoyo sin igual siempre y en todo momento.**

 **Gracias, gracias por todo.**

 **Esto es suyo y de quiénes le dan una oportunidad a mi pequeña historia.**

 **Les quiero con todo mi corazón.**

 **A quiénes lean Improbable Probabilidad mañana habrá actualización. Lo juro por mi honor de Black.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Yer anni atthirari jalan.** _Eres la luna de mi vida (para referirse a una mujer amada)._

 **Shekh ma shieraki anni.** _Eres mi sol y las estrellas (para referirse a un hombre amado)_

 **A pesar de que se explica que lo de "Luna de mi vida" es para la mujer amada, decidí darle este apodo a Levi ya que Eren continuamente le asocia a la belleza y pureza de la luna. Además, son tiernos, ¿qué no?**

 **Espero que sea suficiente.**

 **Con eternísimo amor, Elisa.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Un poco de lime. Fluff. _Demasiado_ fluff.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack Recomendado:**

 **Deai—Joe Hisaishi, Mononoke Hime.**

* * *

Ya estaba hecho, pensé. Lo había aceptado, había aceptado a Eren, y sin reserva alguna le permití avanzar, porque a pesar de todo, de esas excusas que yo mismo me quería tragar fue imposible evitar que aquello sucediese. Su boca era divina, pensé, aturdido. Sus labios tibios y suaves eran prodigiosos, y con manos tiernas, apartó la tela que cubría mi cuerpo y se apegó a mí con sutileza.

Suspiré.

Y aquello bastó para que aquel tímido contacto entre nuestras bocas se encendiera. Él mordió mi labio inferior y por instinto gemí ante la sorpresa de aquella sobrecogedora sensación, situación que aprovechó para invadirme con su lengua ardiente. Salivé como nunca, porque su presencia, su cuerpo desnudo y su boca robándose, bebiéndose mi aliento fue más de lo que mi cordura pudo soportar. Era hermoso, pensé, atontado, mientras observaba con ojos curiosos las líneas de su divino rostro. Era hermoso, era hermoso. Era cómo un sol, cómo un dios primitivo que se estaba bañando junto a mí de la luz de la plateada Luna. Era un ser mítico, que estaba bebiéndose mi alma con ardientes labios que deshacían mi piel ante un fogoso estertor, que me doblegaba, que me abría para él. Cómo una cualquiera, reclamó lo que quedaba de mi consciencia, cómo una cualquiera estaba abriendo mis piernas a su cuerpo, y ni siquiera eso me importó. Porqué ¿cómo podía ser algo sucio proviniendo de una criatura cómo Eren? No, no era sucio, ni estaba mal. Aquello estaba bien, exclamó mi enloquecido corazón, mientras enrollaba con suavidad mis piernas a su alrededor.

No había morbo en aquel contacto, noté, no había malicia ni lascivia, simplemente el gusto, el deseo arrebatador de sentirlo, de sentirnos. Nunca antes mi cuerpo había sido tan perceptivo, pero en esa ocasión, en ese preciso instante, mis poros parecían más sensibles que nunca, registrando en mi mente aquel gratificante e inocente placer. La piel de Eren, el calor de Eren, el cuerpo de Eren contra el mío, sobre el mío. Apenas era capaz de separarme de su boca, porqué era esta adictiva. Jadeé con desesperación cuándo despegó sus labios de los míos, y enrojecido observé la curiosa línea de saliva que nos unió unos segundos antes de que el retornase a mí.

Le recibí con entusiasmo, acariciándole los antebrazos, acariciándole el cuerpo con dulzura desbordante, porque eso era lo que más sentía en esos momentos, dulzura avasallante y ternura que se desbocaba, que poseía mi cuerpo y que me hacía alabarlo en caricias sutiles y delicadas— _Yer jalan atthirari anni—_ Repitió Eren, al apartarse, al cubrir de besos mi rostro, al sonreírme con un cariño entrañable y profundo.

Devolví el gesto. Ambos nos incorporamos luego de aquel primer contacto y nos miramos, nos bebimos con los ojos, con ojos cálidos, con ojos que supuraban en dulzura, en fascinación. Estábamos desnudos, noté. El uno frente al otro, mostrándonos sin pudor, y sin embargo fue aquello natural y despojo morbo alguno.

Quería que me mirase, descubrí con cierto bochorno. Quería que siguiese mirándome, que no despegase de mi cuerpo aquellos hermosos ojos verdes. Quería que bebiese mi imagen tal y cómo yo hacía con la suya, porque era imposible hacer otra cosa.

- _Shekh ma shieraki anni_ —Dije en voz alta, luego de largos minutos en silencio, con el sonido del agua, del viento y de la noche llenándolo todo. Lo dije con decisión, con firmeza, con devoción sin igual.

Estábamos de rodillas sobre la hierba larga, en medio de la noche, bañados ambos por la plateada luz de la Madre. Fuimos al encuentro al mismo tiempo, y cuándo nuestros cuerpos desnudos se hallaron en la negrura divinamente cortada por los halos de la Luna, y nuestras bocas se tocaron una vez más, supe que irremediablemente, estaba hecho.

Nuestro vínculo se había afianzado, luego de haber nacido en aquel primer instante en que sus ojos se posaban sobre los míos y me perdía sin oportunidad de retorno en aquella mirada verde de esmeralda.

No era como si quisiese yo que fuese diferente. No ahora.

No con Eren.

* * *

 **In the Land of the Gods.**

 **Capítulo V**

" **El Sol, la Luna & los Dioses"**

* * *

 _Segunda Barrera, territorio de María._

Kaney Ackerman estaba seguro de que su mujer, su preciosa Kuschel, moriría de la pena si es que él tenía la osadía de volver a casa, habiendo dejado atrás a su muchacho. Eso lo sabía perfectamente, por ello, cuándo fue informado de las circunstancias que rodeaban la desaparición de su heredero, el de Richard Smith y el de la doncella de Ral, supo también, que quizás habría de transcurrir un tiempo antes de poder retornar a su hogar—Irvin y Hanji pueden arreglárselas solos—Inquirió Richard Smith mientras ambos ojeaban atentamente los mapas desperdigados por aquí y por allá—Estos fueron hechos por Irvin, conoce medianamente bien el territorio, y Hanji no le tiene miedo a nada..

-Es eso lo que más me preocupa—Susurró Kaney—Hanji no conoce la prudencia, cuánto menos tu hijo. Y Levi...—Soltó una risita amarga—Mucho me temo que mi muchacho poco tiene que hacer perdido en este lugar…

-Kaney—Los ojos de Smith le observaban, inclementes—Los encontraremos. Pero no lograremos resistir una expedición más allá de la tercera barrera con las provisiones que tenemos aquí.

-Lo sé. Y sé que es lo que me pedirás a continuación, Richard—El dolor que brotó desu pecho era descarnado. ¿Dejar a Levi?¿Retornarse en búsqueda de provisiones? Levi, su Levi. Su serio, impertinente y singular muchacho—Y no sólo eso—Declaró Smith—Necesitamos a Reiss.

Sí, se esperaba algo así.

-Uri es mi amigo—Dijo en voz baja Kaney, con el peso de años cayéndole cómo plomo sobre los hombros—Pero a dónde va él, ése lameculos de Jaeger…

-Lo sé—Interrumpió Richard Smith con el cuerpo tenso—No me hace gracia tener a ése cabrón tan cerca, pero Uri prometió que nos esperaría en sus embarcaciones en caso de emergencia.

-Si Zeke Jaeger se atreve a intentar intervenir María con sus mercenarios…

-Yo mismo lo mataré—Aseguró Richard Smith con vigor—María ha sido una expectativa muy alta en cuanto a recursos para los comerciantes se refiere, pero ninguno de nosotros hemos tenido deseo alguno de irrumpir la zona con intenciones hostiles, Jaeger sí. Lo único que lo impide es que los Reiss están de nuestro lado. Y mientras eso siga así, Zeke Jaeger bien puede volver a la zona oriental de la Isla y seguir jugando al conquistador—Kaney dio un respingo ante la mención de aquello.

-Lo que ése bastardo hizo en el oriente...—De pronto, su voz se volvió un susurro—…toda ésa gente…

Jamás olvidaría la masacre que hizo aquel cabrón. Jamás podría reunir la fuerza necesaria como para dejar atrás aquello. Nunca se quitaría de la mente aquel erial humeante, aquella arena enrojecida, aquellos escalofriantes gritos…

-Capitán Ackerman—Interrumpió Auruo Bossard, entrando de improvisto a la única tienda que quedaba en pie—Todo está listo ya para la partida, mis señores. Sólo aguardamos sus órdenes.

-Gracias, Auruo—Dijo el patriarca Ackerman—Puedes retirarte, ahora mismo vamos.

Afuera, todos sus hombres se hallaban listos ya para el retorno—Nuestro objetivo temporal es volver a la costa, a dónde nuestros barcos nos esperan y recargar provisiones—Informó con voz alta, firme—Luego retornaremos y nos adentraremos más allá de la tercera barrera, ¿me acompañaréis?

El rugido que su gente dejó salir, hizo sonreír a Kaney.

No estaban solos en ello, entonces.

Richard Smith agradeció aquello, y en silencio, rogó a quién fuese que le escuchase que su hijo y esa cabeza dura de Zoe, tuviesen la fuerza suficiente para aguantar a su retorno.

El único por el por quién sintió verdadero pesar, fue por Levi…

Oh, ése pobre muchacho…

Sabía que las probabilidades de que sobreviviese eran escasas, demasiado. Pero aún así no tuvo el corazón de decírselo a su amigo, a quién tan decidido veía recorrer su camino de vuelta a la costa, auténticamente esperanzado de lograr recuperar a su hijo.

(…)

Viajero Levi era ya su compañero ante los ojos de la Madre. Ahora podía ser él, quién respondía ante el nombre de Eren, libre de tocar su piel de madreperla y acariciar con su boca sus mejillas de pétalos rosados. Ahora podía él apartar a la vakeesi(1) que deseaba siempre tocarlo.

Luego de la noche en la que él hubiese bebido de su aliento y contemplado su cuerpo blanco de luz de la Madre, dijo él, Eren, hijo de la selva, ante sus hermanos que su vínculo estaba hecho ya—Viajero Levi, _ma_ (2). Viajero Levi _ma_ _zheanae atthirari_ (3).

Su madre, líder de la tribu sonrió más no dijo palabra en contra. Ni ninguno de sus hermanos. Se regocijaron todos de aquello, pues era Viajero Levi, su _zheanae atthirari_ una criatura maravillosa que merecía ser observado y halagado a pesar de que la idea de que algún _chiftik_ (4) le mirase de indigna forma le hiciese hervir la sangre del cuerpo.

Era capaz de sonreír con más frecuencia pues ahora Viajero Levi era su compañero, y la dicha que eso acarreaba a su corazón era inmedible. Le gustaba observarle pues era Viajero Levi un ser hermoso y grácil. Y le gustaba ver sus líneas en Cuaderno, y alabar su belleza divina con palabras que se dirigían solo al ser por quién su corazón anhelaba, pues sus mejillas de tornaban cómo los pétalos rosados y más deseos causaba en su alma el acariciarles con sus labios.

Lo hacía siempre que tenía oportunidad.

-Eren, Eren—Decía siempre con su voz de viento, de vida, sonriendo para él, para Eren, compañero de Viajero Levi. Y la sonrisa divina de su _zheanae atthirari_ era siempre incluso más brillante que el mismo Padre, que receloso debería sentirse ante la hermosura de aquella inocente curva.

Sus _ko kiik_ de buena gana aceptaron a Viajero Levi cómo su _zheanae atthirari_ y aquella tarde, luego de descender de los árboles altos, dieron su aprobación para que fuese conducido al verdadero corazón de su tierra, de su hogar.

Estaba su corazón alterado, expectante. Su madre, líder de la tribu dijo a sus hermanos que habrían de conducir a su Viajero Levi con pasos ligeros, pues era él, un nuevo hijo de la selva y era ésta siempre peligrosa para aquellos que tenían la piel de la madreperla. Así que siempre obedientes, le guiaron con pasos ligeros y con voces suaves—No miedo—Dijo en su orejita roja—No miedo, _ma zheanae atthirari_. Eren proteger de ti—Era él un compañero listo y digno para Viajero Levi, pues podía ya pronunciar las palabras de su lengua extranjera y dar significado a estas. Viajero Levi no temer. Él, quién respondía ante el nombre de Eren, proteger de todo peligro.

Viajero Levi conocería a lo que habitaba en el corazón de su hogar, porqué ahora él era hijo de la selva al ser su compañero. Viajero Levi quizás habría de conocer rumores en su tierra lejana de hombres con piel de luna y ojos de mar, pues era muy listo. No eran simples rumores, no eran simples murmullos. La selva estaba viva y eran ellos sus amados hijos. Su corazón palpitaba como lo hacía el suyo mismo y ahora llamaba a su nuevo hijo, a su hijo de piel de madreperla, de mejillas de pétalos, de ojos de mar y de aroma a viento y a vida, a sol y a dulzura. Llamaban ahora los dioses a su Viajero Levi, a su _zheanae atthirari_ , pues cómo dioses que eran conocer debían a aquella criatura magnífica y sin igual.

Era su espalda el soporte del peso de su Viajero Levi y sus brazos su refugio inamovible, más era deber de su _zheanae atthirari_ caminar con sus propios pies, pisar aquel suelo sagrado y avanzar hacia delante, hacia los ojos de los dioses que con curiosidad le observaban.

Eran iguales a sus _ko kiik_ , pero colosales, grandiosos y majestuosos. Habitaban en la penumbra de la selva, más cuándo los rayos del Padre penetraban, eran visibles y su belleza se mostraba ante el mundo con descaro. Sus dioses, pensó él, quién había recibido el nombre de Eren, con el corazón rebosante de fervor.

Sus dioses eran más que rumores, más que murmullos en tierras lejanas. Sus dioses estaban vivos y estaban ahí, delante suyo observando a su Viajero Levi con ojos cálidos.

(…)

 _La magia es la corriente sanguínea del mundo(5)._

No recuerdo dónde fue que escuché aquello realmente, pero ahí, en el lugar que mis pies pisaban, el sitio penumbroso que mis ojos observaban, fue lo primero que mi mente alcanzó a pensar. Eran reales, pensé sin aliento. Eran reales y estaban ahí, delante de mí, observándome.

Eran… eran ellos.

Mi corazón latió una, dos, tres veces… y luego me lo repetí. _Eran_ _reales_. _Existían_ , _por Sina y todo lo sagrado. Eran reales._

Tras de mí, Eren y la tribu me rodeaban, me presentaban ante ellos. Altos, altos cómo dioses, de brillantes ojos de color de la noche y de pelaje hirsuto y azabache, las deidades de aquella gente mítica de esmeraldas en los ojos me contemplaban con curiosidad, casi podría decirse con interés. Eran hermosos, profundamente hermosos y el aura que desprendían ellos era pacífica. Sentí mi pecho llenarse de una calma entrañable, casi absoluta…

Volví mi rostro a Eren y él me sonrió.

No sabía muy bien qué era aquello que yo debía hacer, más sin embargo, el instinto que me empujaba a acercarme a aquellas figuras, fue obedecido. Paso a paso, poco a poco, y antes de lo imaginado me encontraba ya frente a la más grande. Era una hembra, o al menos, eso parecía… sus ojos enormes y oscuros me observaron. Yo le observé. Y con delicadeza, dio un soplo que hizo a mis cabellos agitarse con ligereza.

Le sonreí.

Era ella, pensé. Era la deidad que la tribu idolatraba, aquella a la que asociaban con el anochecer y con la Luna. Era la Madre.

La gorila de proporciones titánicas no hizo amago de moverse de su sitio, más si lo hizo a su vez el macho, uno que sobrepasaba incluso a la hembra en tamaño e imponencia. Se adelantó a ella a observarme y en ése instante, Eren llegó a mí. No me colocó tras suyo, cómo pensé que haría, sino que me cogió de la mano y con voz que se imponía en aquella bóveda verde de selva y misticismo habló—Viajero Levi, _ma zheanae atthirari. Yer jalan atthirari anni—_ El silencio reinó.

Entendía yo el significado de esas palabras. Aquellas majestuosas criaturas primitivas que eran más divinas que reales, le observaron unos instantes, antes de mirarme a mí nuevamente a mí.

Estaba yo, en esos instantes siendo observado por dioses, lo sabía. Lo sentía.

Más sin embargo, ni siquiera el conocimiento de eso me hizo apartar de Eren mi mirada, antes de alzar la voz yo también—Eren _, ma shekh ma shieraki anni_ —No tenía duda en decir aquello. Ni tampoco miedo, simplemente el deseo ferviente de que nuestro lazo, inesperado, más sin embargo real cómo pocas cosas antes lo fueron en mi vida, fuese escuchado, conocido y aceptado por las criaturas a las que mi compañero veneraba devotamente.

El Padre y la Madre eran silenciosos. Enigmáticos.

Fuera de cualquier vestigio de comprensión incluso, sin embargo la aceptación que mostraron a nuestras palabras y nuestras manos firmemente tomadas fue reconocida de inmediato. La tribu comenzó a gritar, a aullar, cuál bestias primitivas, más en mi interior miedo hacia ellos no quedaba más.

Sólo fascinación.

Sólo un amor innegable y floreciente.

Los ko kiik de Eren, los gorilas que nos acompañaron en nuestro recorrido hasta lo que creía yo, era el auténtico corazón de aquella tierra mítica, se unieron al coro, sin dejar pasar ni un segundo.

Y Eren sonreía y ésa preciosa curva dibujada en los labios que yo anteriormente había besado, me hizo sonreír a mí también. Su mano estaba cálida, húmeda, tibia, cómo lo fueron sus labios la noche anterior sobre mi boca.

Eren estaba feliz. Y yo me sentí así por mero instinto, por reflejo de su preciosa dicha.

En ese instante, en el instante en el que el Padre y la Madre, y todos sus hermanos dieron aceptación a nuestro lazo, Eren hizo algo que yo jamás habría de olvidar.

Con las manos hechas puños y los ojos verdes deshechos en fiereza, golpeó repetidamente su pecho, alzando al cielo oscurecido gracias a la vegetación, un poderoso rugido. Un aullido imponente, que alcanzó seguramente hasta el último lugar escondido en aquella tierra desconocida, un furioso grito que se anunció con poderío sin igual.

Era un rugido único, inigualable. El rugido que se dejó escuchar en esa madrugada en que nos encontramos por primera vez. El rugido característico de Eren, que más adelante y sin saberlo en esos instantes, me ayudaría a encontrar el camino de vuelta a sus brazos.

En aquellos instantes no fui capaz de hacer otra cosa que volver a coger su mano y sonreírle nuevamente.

Era lo único que deseaba hacer yo, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

* * *

 **Continuará**

 **Que se vienen los problemas para nuestra preciosa pareja. Habrá un villano malvado, y creo que ustedes saben ya quién es.**

 **Espero que ese primer beso entre ambos haya sido suficiente, quise hacerlo apasionado pero a la vez tierno.**

 **Ambos se atraen de manera natural y era inevitable que eso sucediese, así como también espero que la escena con los dioses de Eren esté bien hecha. Verán, en muchas culturas, sino es que en la gran mayoría, a los dioses siempre se les representa en forma de animales. Este fic está basado en tres cosas, siendo Tarzán la que más quise resaltar, por ello decidí que los deidades tuviesen forma de gorilas, así como tiene elementos de Canción de Hielo y Fuego en cuánto al idioma de la tribu de Eren, y finalmente de la Princesa Mononoke, que, quién haya visto esta hermosa película encontrará la referencia que hice a esta al representar a los dioses de Eren cómo enormes deidades pacíficas que habitaban en lo más profundo de la selva. En esta película de Hayao Miyazaki, en vez de en una selva, todo ocurre en un bosque, y en vez de gorilas, el dios supremo es un ciervo, el Espíritu del Bosque, una deidad pacífica que da y quita la vida.**

 **La relación entre Eren y Levi será muy dulce, y si quieren saber un poco más, muy apasionada. Lo verán así más adelante.**

 **Ahora sí, aclaraciones en cuánto al lenguaje;**

 **(1) Vakeesi: Mujer desagradable.**

 **(2) Ma: Mío.**

 **(3) Ma zheanae atthirari: Mi hermosa Luna (Imaginen que un buenote en taparrabos cómo lo es Eren, les diga esto todo el tiempo. Sho me desmaio.)**

 **(4) Chiftik: Insulto medio fuerte.**

 **(5) La magia es la corriente sanguínea del mundo: Es una frase de dicha por un personaje perteneciente a la película de fantasía "Willow". Es una película maravillosa que yo amé desde que la vi por primera vez siendo una niña, y siendo sincera, siento que es verdad; la magia está aún entre nosotros de manera imperceptible, primitiva y palpita aún con mucha fuerza.**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo, preciosas estrellitas. Las adoro profundamente.**

 **Con eterno cariño, Eli.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Mención de tortura. Lenguaje soez. Fluff. Demasiado fluff.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack Recomendado:**

 **For the Love of a Princess—James Hornes.**

 **Hear Me Roar—Ramin Djawadi.**

* * *

-Guarda silencio, Irvin—Ordenó de súbito la mujer de gafas. Smith le observó, ofendido, más sin embargo sus ganas de rebatir se esfumaron al ver la expresión en su rostro— ¿Hanji?

-Calla—Demandó nuevamente. Irvin se mostró confundido, más obedeció lo dicho por Zoe, quién durante largos, largos instantes permaneció en silencio, con los ojos fijos en algún punto lejano y desconocido para el heredero de los Smith—No puede ser—Siseó, antes de coger al alto rubio por la muñeca y arrastrarlo nuevamente hacia la maleza. Irvin no tuvo tiempo ni de protestar porqué de pronto estaban de vuelta en el risco en el cuál habían permanecido durante días tratando de recuperar fuerzas luego de haberse extraviado— ¿Hanji? ¿Hanji, qué pasa?

-Mira allá—El sonido de las olas, a pesar de ser ensordecedor no fue capaz de cubrir el rugido que provocó los cascos de aquella colosal nave. Irvin Smith de inmediato se tensó. No, no...—Es la nave de Jaeger—Escupió Hanji con desprecio—Ese hijo de puta ha vuelto, y trae a toda su flota con él—Cuándo menos diez barcos más le seguían el paso a la que sugería ser la nave insignia, todos ellos formados en una línea recta que se alejaba muchas leguas por el horizonte—Irvin, tenemos que encontrar rápido el camino de vuelta—Declaró su compañera con una férrea voluntad llenándole la voz.

-¿Qué piensas que signifique el que…?

-¿Nos haya alcanzado hasta aquí?—Hanji bufó— ¿Es obvio, no? Algo pasó. Posiblemente desde que nos perdimos haya sucedido algo de mayor trascendencia, algo que hiciese a Lord Ackerman solicitar ayuda y a tu padre permitir aquello.

De pronto algo en Irvin se tensó—Levi—Masculló sin aliento. Hanji le miró— ¿Cómo dices?

-Levi, Han. Levi...—Una oleada de horror le llenó—Levi iba siguiéndonos aquella madrugada—El rostro de la mujer palideció— ¿Cómo dices?

-¡Levi, Hanji! ¡Levi nos siguió, se fue tras nosotros la madrugada que nos perdimos!

El terror invadió a Hanji Zoe—P-pero no tiene sentido, Irvin… ¡No tiene sentido! ¡Creí que habías dicho que había vuelto al campamento!

-¡No lo sé! ¡No tengo idea, me fui detrás de ti cuándo saliste corriendo de la tienda, joder!

Hanji lo miró con rabia mal contenida— ¡Maldición, Smith! ¡Maldición, se supone que Levi es el importante! ¡Levi, carajo, Levi, no yo!

-¡Deja de gritarme!

-¡es que no es posible que ahora me digas esto! ¡No es posible que no recuerdes si Levi volvió al campamento o nos siguió o…!— _Por todos los putos infiernos_ , pensó. Levi extraviado y Zeke Jaeger peligrosamente cerca suyo sin saberlo… _Dios los guarde_.

-¡Que te digo que iba detrás de nosotros!

-¡¿Y por qué demonios no lo detuviste?! ¡¿Por qué diablos te viniste detrás de mí?! ¡No tenías por qué, no tenías! ¡Tú puta obligación era cuidar de Levi!

-¡No quería perderte!—Dijo, ya fuera de sí, cogiéndola con fuerza por los hombros. Eso silenció a Hanji—No… no podía dejar que te fueras sola, no quise dejarte ir sola. Yo… no puedo perderte, ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes?

La mirada de Hanji se suavizó, pero apartó de sí las grandes manos de Smith—Irvin, tú y yo no podemos...—Irvin dio un respingo—Lo sé, no hace falta que lo repitas.

A la castaña mujer se le apretujó el corazón ante la expresión del rubio—Soy una simple dama de compañía. Tú… tú estás comprometido, Irvin. Tus obligaciones no permitirían nunca que te desposaras con alguien como yo…

El silencio reinó durante largos instantes, ninguno fue capaz de decir más. Hanji, nuevamente, comprobó que esas obligaciones siempre serían más trascendentales para el rubio que ella misma, así que decidida a ignorar el punzante dolor de su pecho, le miró—Tenemos que movernos—Indicó con voz endurecida—Han pasado varios días desde que nos separamos del resto, y sabe Dios que si algo indica la presencia de Jaeger en María esas son malas noticias—Miró a la maleza que todo cubría, al verdor infinito que casi había acabado con ellos apenas haría unos días atrás—Tenemos que llegar a la costa…

-¿Y Levi?

-No podremos encontrarlo si morimos antes de dar con él, y en nuestras circunstancias, no falta mucho para que eso ocurra—Se miraron entre ambos unos instantes antes de echarse a reír. Estaban horrorosamente sucios, empapados de sudor y agotadísimos cómo nunca antes—Tenemos que enfocarnos en encontrar el camino de vuelta a la costa, ahí informaremos de esto a Lord Ackerman y a tu padre, ¿de acuerdo?

Irvin la miró hipnotizado unos largos segundos, mientras luchaba por contener su sonrojo, ¡vaya mujer!, pensó, maravillado, antes de asentir, avergonzado y abochornado. Hanji sonrió—Pues bien, andando, tenemos que evitar que algo malo suceda….

Se internaron a la selva una vez más, con pasos rápidos y firmes. Hanji, con la afilada hoja en la mano, comenzó a cortar por aquí y por allá, marcando a su paso un sendero que podrían utilizar en caso de perderse nuevamente. Quisiera Dios que no fuese el caso, pues el tiempo estaba contado y las amenazantes naves de ese cretino asesino de Jaeger eran la prueba fehaciente de ello…

" _Aguanta_ " pensó, con Irvin, el gallardo joven enamorado siguiendo su rastro, " _Aguanta Levi, aguanta_ "

* * *

 **In the Land of the Gods.**

 **Capítulo Seis.**

" **Mercenario"**

* * *

Mikasa ordenó que los guardias se replegasen de inmediato tan pronto le llegó la noticia. El corazón lo tenía hecho un puño dentro del pecho, y un atroz temor le atenazaba las entrañas, sin embargo, en compañía de su esposo fue capaz de mantener la temple y comenzar a actuar cómo lo que era; una gran señora.

-Id de inmediato a recibirles, coge quince hombres y que te acompañen en caso de que haya heridos con ellos—Sus hombres inclinaron la cabeza y se pusieron en marcha tan pronto terminó de hablar—Mi hermano—Susurró con voz trémula, con unas ganas inmensas de echarse a llorar—Mi hermano, Armin, mi hermano—El rubio le cogió la mano con firmeza y le dedicó una mirada cálida. Mikasa lo entendió, no era momento de flanquear. Fuera de su camarote, en la cubierta le aguardaban los exploradores que habían vuelto acompañando a su padre y a su tío, quiénes gritaban comandos a diestra y siniestra—El resto de la gente que partió con ellos está a menos de un día de distancia, según decís—Dijo ella tan pronto se plantó ante ellos. Su padre asintió—Envíe quince hombres para que les recibiesen en caso de cargar con heridos.

-Bien hecho, cielo—Felicitó el tío Richard, mientras pasaba los mapas de un brazo a otro—Zeke Jaeger se acerca con la ayuda que envía Uri—Mikasa se tensó—He sido notificada de ello.

-Según escribe Jaeger, viene sólo con una nave en la que carga provisiones y medicinas para todos—La Ackerman mayor aguzó la vista y miró a su esposo. Armin también tenía aquel semblante parco—No confío en Jaeger, padre—Confesó con sinceridad—No confío en él y no me hace gracia que venga a María justo cuando nosotros estamos también. No se me olvida lo de la costa Oriental, padre.

Todos dieron un sutil respingo ante la mención de aquello. Los ojos de pedernal de Kaney Ackerman se clavaron en su hija—A mí tampoco, pero necesitamos los víveres para ir a buscar a tu hermano.

Aquello le hizo callar, más sin embargo, a espaldas del lord de su familia, ordenó que tres exploradores que habían permanecido con ella en las costas durante la expedición, se internasen en las laderas para tratar de ubicar posibles amenazas provenientes de Jaeger—Si encontráis a su gentuza en tierra de María, traédmelos o matadlos, cómo os plazca—Confío la oscura dama con una voz que hizo estremecer a los de aquella secreta comitiva. Armin, tras ella, sintió un orgullo infinito inflarle el pecho—Pero averiguad cuál es la verdadera razón que tiene Jaeger en volver—Sus hombres asintieron, y los tres partieron antes de que diese el mediodía.

Armin le miró— ¿Estás segura de que es buena idea hacer esto?

-¿Enviar exploradores a espaldas de mi padre?—Armin asintió—Sí. Yo conozco a Jaeger mejor de lo que mi padre lo hace y sé un motivo repulsivo que le tiene siempre a la sombra de nuestra familia—Los ojos celestes de su esposo le observaron, confundidos— ¿Cómo dices?

-Mi hermano está perdido. Zeke insistió a Uri Reiss en ser enviado a dejar las provisiones, puedo asegurártelo… Hace mucho tiempo que noté la manera en la que ese puto asesino mira a mi hermano menor y no pienso correr riesgos—El rostro de Armin se había quedado en blanco—No puedes estar hablándome en serio…

-Sé que él mira a mi hermano de una forma en la que no debería atreverse a hacerlo—Sus ojos oscuros resplandecieron en rabia, en un odio fresco—Voy a aplastarle antes de que intente nada, ni con Levi, ni con la tierra de María. No permitiré que vuelva a sembrar caos, no aquí, no luego de lo de Oriente…

-Oriente siempre será una marca imborrable—Concedió su esposo, rodeándole protectoramente, estrechándole contra su pecho—Pero de alguna u otra forma, él pagará.

-Oh, claro que lo hará—Afianzó Mikasa su contacto, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su marido—De eso me encargaré yo.

Armin besó su frente, y ella, por segundos, alzó el rostro para mirarle de esa forma única que tenía al contemplar el rostro de su esposo— ¿Cuándo se lo diremos a tu padre?

Ella sonrió—Tan pronto tenga a mi hermano de vuelta, a salvo, conmigo.

Armin Arlert sólo pudo mostrarse de acuerdo ante lo dicho por su mujer.

(…)

Sonreí al sentir aquellos brazos rodearme, y cerré mis ojos, decidido a disfrutar por enésima ocasión aquella hermosa emoción desbordarse desde el centro de mi pecho hasta la punta de mis débiles extremidades—Viajero Levi—Saludó su voz en mi oído, provocándome una suave risa llena de travesura. Me giré hacia él y de buena gana rodeé su rostro con mis manos y le planté un suave beso en su moreno mentón, haciéndole sonreír dulcemente—Hola, Eren—Dije con ternura, acariciándole las mejillas, guiando mis dedos hasta las hebras castañas de su largo cabello—Bienvenido seas.

Eren me hizo rodar entre su abrazo, antes de cogerme de la mano y hacer que extendiese mi palma—Regalo—Dijo con esa voz ronca—Regalo, Luna de vida—Una calidez enloquecedora me hizo mirarle como si todo. Eren había adquirido un extraño hábito durante nuestros primeros días cómo compañero, y ése extraño y curioso hábito había sido el de llevarme flores todos los atardeceres, luego de haberme pasado el día entero aprendiendo y documentando todo cuánto me era posible de las costumbres de la tribu—Son preciosas—Susurré—Muchas gracias, Eren.

-Regalo, Viajero Levi—Dijo Eren con entusiasmo—Regalo ko yer jalan atthirari anni ( _Regalo para la Luna de mi Vida)_

- _Vos zheanae_ , ma shekh ma shieraki anni ( _Es hermoso, mi sol y mis estrellas_ ) —Podía yo enorgullecerme de dos grandes avances; el de Eren hablando la lengua común y el mío entendiendo la lengua de la tribu. Cada noche, antes de dormir, Eren se sentaba delante de mí, desnudo y hermoso y me escuchaba hablar para enseñarle así las palabras. Al principio se frustraba enormemente, pero luego, comenzó a avanzar en la pronunciación. Era capaz de formar ahora, algunas oraciones, y yo, por mi parte era capaz de entender mucho mejor ahora que nunca, la lengua de su gente. Su madre, la líder de la tribu me había tenido paciencia y gracias a ella, mis apuntes y dibujos estaban ya enriquecidos ampliamente con dos idiomas—Lengua tuya ser más suave—Dijo una tarde, la madre de mi Sol y mis estrellas, mientras observaba mis trazos—Ser una gente de leche interesante. Solo ser cómo tú. No asesino, no vestidos de hierro—Le miré con auténtica curiosidad— ¿Mercenarios?

-Asesinos— Clamó—Enemigos míos y de hijo de mi carne. Nosotros matarlos—Luego una sonrisa le apareció de súbito en los labios— Pero amar a Viajero Levi. Hijo de mi carne amarte cómo quieren la Madre y el Padre. Yo amar Viajero Levi cómo hijo de mi carne…

Le sonreí con auténtico cariño— Tú—Dijo luego de un momento de silencio—Tener hijos de hijo de mi carne.

Enrojecí— Yo no puedo—Respondí, abochornado— Yo soy hombre, igual que mi Sol y mis estrellas.

Ella negó con fervor y señaló mi pecho— Tú ahora ser hijo de selva. De la Madre y el Padre. Tu tener dentro _uay (1)_ — Dijo convencida. La miré, confundido— ¿ _Uay_?

Ella asintió, solemne— _Uay_. Sangre de mundo. Sangre de dioses, de Madre y de Padre.

De pronto una idea me hizo alzar las cejas— ¿Magia?

La madre de mi Sol y estrellas ladeó la cabeza— ¿Magia? No entender yo a Viajero Levi…

-En mi tierra, en la tierra de los hogares de piedra se dice, o mejor dicho, se decía, que la magia era la corriente sanguínea del mundo. Sangre del mundo—Repetí yo sus palabras—Magia.

-Magia—Fue su turno ahora de decirlo—Sangre de mundo, en tu tierra, tierra de hombres de piel de leche responder al nombre de Magia.

Sonreí—Correcto.

Ella se mostró satisfecha—Tú—Me señaló nuevamente—Tú tener magia ahora. Tu ser hijo de la selva, de la Madre y el Padre. Tu tener sangre del mundo en tu interior…

No supe qué más decir ante aquello.

Aquel tema me incomodaba pues era yo un hombre. ¿Cómo pretendían decir que yo podía…? Fruncí el ceño y me decidí a olvidarme del tema. Me concentré mejor, en la manera en la que Eren, siempre hermoso se zambullía en las aguas de la cascada antes de emerger nuevamente, desnudo y sonriente.

A pesar de que semejante visión siempre me causaba un sonrojo ardoroso en mis mejillas, era imposible ver con morbo a aquella figura divina. Sólo podía mirarlo con fascinación, con una absoluta devoción supurándome de los ojos—Mi sol y mis estrellas—Dije cuándo se sentó delante de mí, de rodillas y completamente desnudo, resplandeciendo, gracias a las miles de gotitas en su piel morena, encontrándose bajo el halo de la luz de la Luna—Eres muy hermoso—Eren, al parecer no se esperaba aquello, pues enrojeció de súbito y echó a reír—Viajero Levi—Protestó, inclinándose sobre mí, abochornado— Viajero Levi provocar calor en...—Señaló sus mejillas—Lo siento, lo siento— Me disculpe, riéndome también— Zheanae, Eren, ma shekh ma shieraki anni ( _Eres hermoso, Eren, mi sol y mis estrellas_ )—Dije luego de observarlo unos instantes— Mi Eren, eres hermoso.

Él se negó, cogiéndome de sorpresa por el mentón—No. Viajero Levi, hermoso. Mi hermoso.

Me rendí ante mis deseos. Lo besé, abrazándolo fuertemente por sus enormes hombros, y él me hizo subir a su regazo, húmedo y desnudo para acariciar mis mejillas y luego de apartarnos, jadeantes y sonrojados, llenarme el rostro de besos dulces. Me hizo reír y me miró de nuevo de esa forma que hacía estremecer mi corazón.

-Viajero Levi, ma zheanae ( _mi hermoso_ ) — Dijo con seriedad— Luna de vida. Hermoso. Mío. Ma ( _mío_ )

-Tuyo—Respondí sin dudarlo—Tuyo, tuyo, tuyo…

Lo besé de nuevo, y dejé que apartase las prendas de mi ropa con tal de sentir contra mi piel caliente y desnuda la suya. Una calidez exorbitante me hizo mirarle, cuándo su cuerpo se coló entre mis piernas y su sexo, sin poder evitarlo, rozó el mío—Mi amor—Dije con firmeza—Mi amor-Eren besó de nuevo mis labios, acarició mis costados y recorrió mi rostro, cubriendo mi alma con un anhelo infinito. —Amor—Repitió él, luego de unos segundos, mirándome, mirándonos los dos, el uno al otro cómo si ninguna cosa más existiese en el mundo—Amor. Viajero Levi, amor. Ma ( _mío_ )

Y yo le sonreí y asentí—Tuyo, amor. Tuyo.

No había otra verdad. Al menos, no para mí.

(…)

Cuándo aquel aire llenó sus pulmones, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Los ojos azules, helados y distantes, por un segundo se mostraron burlones—Pensé que jamás habría de volver aquí—Dijo con perversión, observando la manera en la que la pálida arena era cortada de tajo por la primera línea de árboles—Es curioso, sólo conocía la cara oriental de María, pero ésta...—Rio—Ésta es mucho más bonita. Ofrece un sinfín de posibilidades.

-Intenta aprovechar esas posibilidades nuevamente y me aseguraré que te arranquen los pulmones por la espalda, mercenario—No fue una sorpresa encontrarse con ella primero que con nadie, verla ahí, parada, en medio de la arena, completamente vestida de rojo y negro cómo era la sagrada costumbre entre las rameras de su familia no fue inesperado. Más sin embargo, sí que le sorprendió no ver al otro. Al chico. _A Levi_ —Mikasa, tan preciosa como de costumbre—Elogió—Pero me temo que tu belleza palidece ante la de tu hermano, ¿dónde está, por cierto?

Tal y cómo lo esperaba, ella se tensó—Oh, al parecer te has molestado. No ha sido mi intención, mi dulce señora, no era más que una inofensiva bromita.

-Controla tus bromas o te costará la lengua.

-Cuántas amenazas—Se carcajeó Zeke Jaeger, tras avanzar unos metros en su dirección. Ella no se movió, le miró con una altanería que era capaz de palparse y le sonrió con desprecio—Mera costumbre. Mis modales quedan restringidos ante los criminales y la escoria. Y tú eres ambas cosas.

-Aburrida—Picó—Eres muy aburrida. Cómo lo sois todos los Ackerman, ¿no es verdad?

-Me sorprende que os atreváis a pronunciar el nombre de mi familia. La última vez que te vi te costaba decirlo a causa del dolor—Zeke frunció el ceño. La tortura infligida por los Ackerman aún era algo que le perseguía allá dónde iba. Durante tres semanas permaneció colgado, cargado en hierro, reducido a una masa de carne impotente y desgarrada. La matanza del Oriente, la masacre contra aquellos estúpidos nativos fue una deuda que le salió más cara de lo esperado y los Ackerman fueron la familia que se ofreció a liquidar aquello.

-Deudas van y vienen, mi dulce señora—Dijo con simpleza—Los Ackerman no sois los únicos que las hacen pagar, oh, por supuesto que no.

Sus ojos de pedernal se deshicieron en una rabia burbujeante— ¿Qué buscáis en realidad, mercenario?

Zeke Jaeger rio—Nada en especial, dulce Mikasa. Solamente ayudaros en lo que necesitéis, es por eso que estoy aquí, ¿no es verdad?

Con total osadía se acercó a ella, y luego de cogerle por el codo, agregó—Y claro está, busco pagar una deuda que vosotros contrajeron conmigo hace algunos años. Y ya que puedo deducir que vuestro archimaestre os ha dejado preñada, pues… el pequeño Levi no es una mala opción.

-Toca a mi hermano—Dijo ella, toda tranquilidad—Y la muerte será la menor de tus preocupaciones, _escoria_.

Dicho esto, con tanta elegancia cómo era de esperarse se marchó. Zeke sonrió con auténtica diversión, ¡menuda aventura!

Haber conseguido la confianza de los Reiss le había costado, sobre todo la de Uri, pero gracias a aquella emergencia de la que poco le habían hablado, había sido capaz de volver a la tierra que alguna vez sangro por su mano, teniendo no solo la oportunidad de terminar lo que había empezado en Oriente haría largos años, sino que también liquidar esa deuda con la familia de los Ackerman que llevaba arrastrando desde hacía buen tiempo. Una excitación perversa se deslizó a través de su cuerpo, cómo una lengua de fuego, de un fuego ponzoñoso y corrosivo. Levi, repitió su mente. El nombre del niño que había asomado su inocente cabecita al sótano en dónde había brutalmente torturado. A pesar del dolor que le carcomía las entrañas en esos instantes, fue incapaz de olvidar la carita del niño de los ojos azules, el hijo de Kaney Ackerman y de su ramera de cabellos negros—Observa, hijo—Había dicho aquel cabrón de ojos de pedernal—Observa lo que se hace con la escoria.

Y aquel niñito le había observado con esos ojos azules tan distintos a los del resto de su despreciable familia… Una fascinación extraña había sido concebida en medio de su agonía, y desde entonces se había obsesionado con aquel niño, con aquellos ojos. Por sus crímenes, le era imposible ingresar a la capital de Sina, dónde era que Levi había vivido toda su vida, y sin embargo de alguna u otra manera siempre había sentido que ambos estaban destinados a encontrarse, tarde que temprano. Fugaces vistazos en la lejanía al niño de los Ackerman habían bastado para hacérselo saber.

Cuándo aquel cabrón de cabellos negros que le torturó, explicó con voz dolida que su crío, el mismo chiquillo de ojos azules con el cuál se había obsesionado, estaba perdido en aquella tierra verde e inmensa, Zeke no pudo evitar regodearse internamente. Lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido.

Tarde que temprano, Levi Ackerman y él terminarían encontrándose. Y una vez que eso sucediera, jamás nunca le dejaría escapar de sí.

Se prometió a su vez, arrasar hasta el último centímetro de aquella repulsiva y enorme selva con tal de hallarle, con tal de encontrarle.

Con tal de tenerle por fin, delante de él

 **Continuará.**

 **Primero que todo, dulzuras, aclaraciones;**

 **(1): Uay; "Magia" en maya.**

 **La metáfora de la magia cómo la "corriente sanguínea del mundo" ya la había mencionado, y es algo que escuché de niña en una viejísima cinta de fantasía llamada Willow.**

 **A su vez me gustaría explicar unas cosillas, primero, la línea temporal de la historia está dividida en dos, por un lado está Levi y su vida con la tribu y por el otro, la vida de los exploradores, de Hanji y de Irvin que tuvieron que volverse a la costa. Mientras todo eso tuvo lugar, los días de Levi iban transcurriendo junto a la tribu, por tanto en total han pasado unas tres semanas de su desaparición; por ello Levi y Eren han ido construido su vínculo de a poco y ahora ya pueden ver que entre ellos la cercanía ya es algo casi necesario. Me esforcé en hacerlo muy dulce y romántico porqué… pues soy una romántica empedernida, qué les digo.**

 **En ése lapso también, los exploradores tuvieron tiempo de volver a la costa, pedir la ayuda y también, de recibirla. Hanji e Irvin aún continúan en la selva, más sin embargo pronto entrarán nuevamente en acción.**

 **Espero que esta continuación les guste, he puesto mi corazón en ella en agradecimiento a todo ese precioso apoyo que siempre me brindan.**

 **Gracias, gracias por todo.**

 **Con mucho amor, Elisa.**

* * *

 **Siguiente Capítulo**

 **"La Tribu Cazadora"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Lenguaje soez. Lemon. Situaciones sexuales explícitas. Demasiado fluff.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack Recomendado.-**

 **Go to Vaes Dothrak .—Ramin Djawadi.**

 **Guts Theme –Berserk OST.**

 **Dearest –Inuyasha OST.**

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Les recomiendo demasiado estas canciones. Son muy hermosas, de verdad que escribirlas mientras suenan ayudan demasiado a mi corazón.**

* * *

Mikasa les vio aparecer, surgiendo ambos de entre la primera gran barrera de árboles, sucios hasta lo imposible y con expresiones apesaradas y llenas de angustia. Se le olvidó por largos momentos todas esas clases de etiqueta bajo las que creció y se rigió durante toda una vida y se echó a correr en su dirección, desesperada por alcanzarlos, rodearles a ambos con los brazos y llorar en su compañía por la pérdida de su hermano.

Irvin fue quién la recibió, todo brazos gentiles y ojos cerúleos llenos de lágrimas. Un sollozo potente rompió aquel enorme pecho y luego… luego se vio envuelta por Hanji, quién no paraba de pedirle perdón. Mikasa se quedó sin palabras durante largos, largos instantes, y simplemente fue capaz de llorar desconsolada por primera vez desde que la noticia de la desaparición de su hermano había llegado a sus oídos. Ni siquiera su amado esposo le había visto romperse de aquella manera tan absoluta, y simplemente refugiarse en los brazos de aquellos a quienes adoraba cuál hermanos –Lo siento, lo siento...—Gimoteó Hanji Zoe con el rostro lleno de suciedad y el cabello alborotado. Le llenó de besos las mejillas y volvió a abrazarla cuándo Mikasa le observó con sus enormes ojos carbón llenos de lágrimas.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo –Susurró la hija de la noble familia Ackerman luego de otros instantes más en silencio únicamente llenado por sollozos y disculpas formadas por lamentos –Hanji, Irvin… tenemos que encontrarlo, ha llegado…

Sintió cómo su primo se tensaba –Lo sabemos –Declaró el rubio con los ojos hinchados y la cara enrojecida –Lo hemos visto. Sus barcos…

-¿Barcos? –Mikasa pareció atragantarse.

-Sí, trae a su navío con él. Le dejó del lado Oriente...—La muchacha pelinegra sintió que el aire en sus pulmones se extinguía. Instintivamente llevó su mano a su vientre, aún plano, y jadeó –Envíe, hace cinco días a unos exploradores para que averiguasen eso. No han vuelto desde entonces…

-¿Zeke ha partido?

-Hace dos días ya –Respondió ella. Pronto el misterio del porqué de la tardanza de sus hombres fue resuelto. Claro, pensó Mikasa con amargura. Aquel cabrón y sus malditos mercenarios les habían matado, seguramente para que no llegasen a ella ni al campamento las noticias sobre que Jaeger había arrastrado a su gentuza hasta María nuevamente.

-Tu padre no pudo haber permitido que esto sucediese...—Susurró Hanji con cierto pesar.

-Está desesperado, ¿cierto? –Intuyó Irvin, el siempre inteligente Irvin. Mikasa solo pudo asentir –Está al borde de la locura. Dejó que Zeke partiese antes que él con tal de tener el camino limpio de vuelta a la tercera barrera.

Irvin Smith apretó la mandíbula –Volveremos—Declaró con decisión el rubio, mirando fijamente a su prima. A su lado, tal y cómo esperaba, Hanji se mostró de acuerdo –P-Pero tu padre y el mío aún no…

-No podemos esperarles, Mikasa –Rebatió Smith. –Debemos intentar alcanzar a Zeke. Confío en que cómo no conoce del todo la parte Occidental de María, puede llegar a demorarse incluso con esa ventaja que tiene sobre nosotros.

-¿Y si le encontráis?

-Le pasaremos de largo. Nuestro objetivo es el punto de reunión usual, dónde el campamento había estado asentado cuándo Levi se perdió –Acordó Hanji con rapidez. –Buscaremos a Levi, Mikasa –Prometió Zoe, acercándose a través de la arena suave hasta la orilla del mar. Observó durante unos instantes la belleza frente a ella, imposible y magnífica y se negó a permitir que aquella magnificencia fuese destruida.

A manos huecas se lavó el rostro y luego de enjugarse la camisola blanca y sucia se volvió hacia los otros dos. Mikasa tenía los ojos brillantes e Irvin le miraba con las mejillas arreboladas.

Hanji pensó que su rostro en aquel estado era incluso más hermoso que el paisaje que les rodeaba. –Vamos a encontrarle, Mikasa. Lo traeremos de vuelta y nos iremos a casa…

Su lady se estremeció en un sollozo. Irvin le envolvió con un brazo y la pelinegra, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lució cómo la chiquilla frágil que bajo toda esa arrogancia era en realidad.

-Traedlo de regreso a mí –Pidió Mikasa Ackerman con fervor, luego de verles coger a hurtadillas agua y pan seco, al igual que un gran mapa –Traedlo a mí, a mí…

Irvin asintió, solemne.

Con lentitud, los tres se encaminaron a través de las dunas ligeras hasta el verdor de la primera barrera, y antes de internarse, Mikasa lo dijo –Decidle que tendrá pronto un sobrino. Que tiene que estar a mi lado cuándo llegue al mundo. Que tiene que conocerlo.

Hanji y Smith se quedaron piedra durante unos segundos, tratando de sopesar aquello, antes de sonreírle y darle la espalda con una muda promesa brotando con fuerzas de sus corazones.

* * *

 **In The Land Of The Gods.**

 **Capítulo 7**

" **La Tribu Cazadora"**

* * *

-Viajero Levi, _ma atthitati anni_ , no lejos, no lejos...—Eren me dijo aquello tan pronto se percató de mi lejanía. Estábamos internándonos en los eternos pasadizos de maleza y árboles que todo cubrían en afán de hacerme más hábil a la hora de orientarme dentro del corazón verde de María. Me volví hacía él y le sonreí— _Estoy contigo, mi sol y estrellas—_ Le susurré con dulzura, haciendo que la postura tensa de sus enormes hombros se relajara en demasía. Se aproximó a mí y con manos tiernas, me cogió por las mejillas y me besó.

Sentí cómo una calidez arrasadora me deshacía las rodillas y con el rostro ardiéndome, intensifiqué el contacto, envolviéndole los hombros con mis menudos brazos— Viajero Levi, _hermoso y valiente. No separarte de mi lado, mi luna—_ Habían pasado ya dos días más de aquella curiosa conversación con la madre de Eren y alejando de mi cabeza esas misteriosas palabras suyas me concentré en aprender cuánto me fue posible de aquellos pasadizos abovedados en verde.

Era torpe, de eso no había ninguna duda.

Mientras que Eren y sus hermanos saltaban de árbol en árbol, y los _ko_ _kiik_ recorrían el corazón de la selva con tanta fluidez cómo si fuesen parte de ella, yo me limitaba a intentar correr desde el suelo, desde la tierra húmeda, negra y fértil.

De cuándo en cuándo, era elevado por manos enormes hacia arriba, y antes de que ningún grito abandonase mis labios, los brazos de Eren me atrapaban en el aire, haciéndome reír con alegría, con la euforia circulándome por todo el cuerpo.

Antes de lo imaginado, me sentía capaz ya de recorrer una parte del interior de aquella tercera muralla de árboles con mis propias piernas, e identificar los rastros que los hermanos de Eren solían dejarme, sólo visibles para aquel que supiera dónde mirar.

Un anochecer en particular, mientras volvíamos al asentamiento de la tribu, de súbito todo sonido en la selva se silenció. Hermanos y _ko kiik_ por igual se sumieron en un mutismo absoluto que duró apenas unos cuántos segundos –Mi sol y mis estrellas –Diría confundido, cogiéndole de la mano –¿Algo malo?

Eren me miró luego de echarle un vistazo a su alrededor y negó –Luna de mi vida, arriba, arriba…

Sabía que significaba aquello. Me agazapé sobre su espalda y con manos firmes me sujeté a él, envolviéndole los hombros. –No malo, no malo. Madre –Me confío, mi sol y mis estrellas –Madre y Padre, caminan por el corazón de la tierra, por el vientre del mundo…

Tan rápidos cómo relámpagos, los hermanos de Eren y Eren mismo se replegaron, casi perfectamente sincronizados, subiendo por los troncos de los enormes árboles con una habilidad única. Los _ko kiik_ ascendieron tras nosotros, y luego de perdernos unos segundos en el verdor profundo de un árbol singularmente frondoso, me encontré de frente a un cielo negro, completamente lleno de estrellas.

Me quedé sin aliento, contemplándolo, embelesado, permitiendo que la luz de la magnífica Luna bañase mi rostro con su luz plateada.

Fui consciente de que Eren, mi sol y mis estrellas me miraba fijamente, hasta unos segundos más tarde – _Mi hermoso_ –Susurró contra mi mejilla con un fervor que me tomó sobrecogido. Le observé con dulzura antes de que un soplido del viento nocturno, nos hiciese a todos soltar jadeos sorprendidos.

Miré a mi alrededor; estábamos todos ahí, en las copas de los árboles, cómo brotes con corazones latentes que surgían de las entrañas del verdor, de la tierra misma –Madre, Padre, caminan. Caminan, aquí…

No comprendía, más sin embargo antes de siquiera lograr preguntar a qué se refería, los vi.

 _Los vi_ …

En un jadeo, sobrecogido, maravillado mi grito de sorpresa murió. _Eran ellos_ , me repetí hasta el hartazgo, pero eran en esta ocasión distintos al todo lo que hubiese visto o soñado yo con anterioridad. Colosales criaturas de estrellas, de luces y de agua andaban por la tierra, la observaban con ojos de destellos y le acariciaban con manos hechas de soplos de viento.

Eran ellos, eran los dioses, eran la Madre y el Padre. Eran lo que mantenía con vida aquel corazón verde de árboles y pasajes secretos, de riachuelos que resonaban y de cuevas oscuras que en sus vientres escondían luces más brillantes que los astros. Eran los dioses, los espíritus de la selva, dos enormes gorilas hechos de estrellas, de luces, y de agua. –Padre, Madre –Dije a Eren y Eren, mi sol y mis estrellas me sonrió, dichoso y asintió.

- _Sí, Luna de mi vida. Madre, Padre, pisan nuevamente el vientre del mundo. Salen a vernos, y ahora tú les ves. Ahora tu ser de los nuestros. Ahora en tu cuerpo, corre sangre del mundo_ …

Eso me hizo mirarle, sorprendido. Eran esas las palabras que su madre... – ¿ _Uay_?

Él asintió nuevamente – _Uay_ –Corroboró, recorriéndome tiernamente los brazos, los hombros, recorriéndome el cuerpo entero a caricias tiernas.

Magia.

Aquello sin duda era magia, magia primitiva, ancestral. Magia primigenia, que todo llenaba, que todo desbordaba, fluyendo por entero de las dos imponentes figuras que recorrían el vientre del mundo, fluyendo hasta mi corazón, hasta nuestros corazones.

Entonces, cuándo los rostros de los dioses, de la Madre y el Padre, simiescos y antiquísimos, bellos, reluciendo de estrellas y agua se giraron a vernos, la tribu por entero aulló.

Eren rugió, poderoso, golpeando su pecho con las manos hechas puño, y tras ellos, los _ko kiik_ elevaron su grito de guerra descarnado y avasallante.

Por un instante, luego de un silencio que habría durado apenas unos segundos, la selva entera se llenó de los aullidos, de las voces de la magia, de la vida, y de los dioses mismos.

(…)

El beso que otorgó a Viajero Levi cuándo ambos volvieron a su gruta bañada con luz de Luna, con luz de Madre, fue distinto al resto. Fue posesivo, demandante, apasionado. Su lengua entró a aquella suave boca con sinuosa delicadeza, y sus manos bajaron de sus mejillas a los hombros menudos hechos de madre perla para liberarlos de la prisión de la tela.

Viajero Levi no rechazó aquello, sino que con sus manitas pequeñas y amadas contribuyó a su objetivo. Verle desnudo nunca antes había sido más apremiante, nunca antes había encendido más su cuerpo que en aquel momento, y sentirle librarle a él mismo de lo que cubría su sexo, hizo que gimiese cómo antes jamás habría hecho en toda su vida.

¿Lo haría? ¿Acaso finalmente sucumbiría?

No estaba mal, pensó aquel quién respondía al nombre de Eren. No estaba mal, no era prohibido. No lo era porqué ahora era Viajero Levi parte de ellos, parte de él. Era su corazón, era lo que le hacía fuerte, era quién le hacía sentir un innombrable calor brotarle de todo el cuerpo.

-Mi sol y mis estrellas...—Susurró Viajero Levi apenas con aliento. Eren sintió cómo el corazón que la bondadosa Madre había puesto en su pecho se derretía de anhelo y de cariño al verle. _De amor_ , decía Viajero Levi, sabio y menudo. Eso que fluía del corazón que Madre había otorgado para él, que borboteaba hacia afuera, hacia la preciosa figura de Viajero Levi era aquello a lo que la luna de su vida llamaba amor.

 _Amor_.

El amor que surgía de él hacia su hermoso Viajero de olor a viento, a sol, a mar y a vida, con mejillas de pétalos y figura de madre perla era avasallante, todo lo llenaba, todo lo inundaba. Impresionado por la fuerza de aquello que sabía cómo sabía la _uay_ , la magia de la que hablaba Viajero Levi, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo menudo, y le besó. Le besó cómo si lo necesitase de pronto para seguir respirando, y es que quizás eso ya era posible. Necesitaba de esa boca, de esas manos, de esa mirada bella cómo la vida misma casi con desespero.

Sus alientos se entre mezclaron, sus manos se fruncieron contra esos deditos pequeños de perlas pálidas, y sus cuerpos se unieron cómo querían los dioses que se unieran aquellos que se entregaban mutuamente bajo un juramento de anhelo, de cariño, de – _Amor_...—Susurró roncamente frente al rostro enrojecido de la luna de su vida –Amor, Viajero Levi…

Ésa magnífica criatura salida sin ninguna duda del vientre de alguna de esas estrellas deslumbrantes, hijas distantes de la Madre que todo veía, le sonrió con una ternura que llenó de fuego toda su alma y su débil carne. –Amor, amor, amor, Viajero Levi. Mi… amor…

Viajero Levi, Viajero Levi, Levi, _Levi_ , la luna de su vida... –Eren...—Suspiró aquel ser sublime contra sus labios, abriendo sus piernas, permitiéndole entrar al secreto magnánimo que sus suaves muslos escondían –L-Levi...—Gruñó aquel hijo de la selva y de los dioses, aquel quién respondía por el nombre de Eren cuándo el calor de ese cuerpo maravilloso le encedió la sangre y le deshizo la carne a caricias dulces.

Viajero Levi, Levi, su Luna, su amor le miró largamente cuándo su miembro se colocó delante de su entrada. Estaba temblando, notó Eren con desespero. No, no, no… su luna preciosa temía aún y eso era algo que se negaría a continuar si acaso el miedo aún prevalecía en Levi. _Levi, Levi_ , el nombre de su amor, _su amor_ no debía temer, no debía sentir miedo, sólo placer, sólo el amor que tenía para darle, sólo debía sentir goce ante su cuerpo, no temor, nunca temor…

Y con la voluntad en el pecho, decidió apartarse del cuerpo blanco de su Luna, decidido a borrarle el miedo a besos y caricias, más sin embargo, benditas las piernas de Viajero Levi las que evitaron que cometiese semejante locura. Húmedos y suaves muslos le aprisionaron con firmeza, un sexo erguido se frotó contra el suyo, una mirada de mar y cielo le suplicaron silenciosamente que no se apartara ahora, que no se apartase nunca –No miedo –Susurró Eren, el hijo de la selva con preocupación. –No miedo en corazón de Viajero Levi… no querer… no querer que Viajero Levi tema. Me tema…

Aquellas palabras dulces, asustadas pronunciadas por la ronca voz de un hombre que al Viajero de piel de leche se le imaginaba más un dios, terminaron de romper la duda que aún permanecía en su pecho, y decidido lo hizo quedar bajo su cuerpo menudo. Cuándo la grácil figura blanca de Levi, de su Viajero Levi se recostó sobre su cuerpo ardiente, ambos fueron incapaces de no gemir.

-No sé cómo hacer esto –Susurró la luna de su vida enrojecido cómo las flores de fuego, mientras sus caderas comenzaban un ritmo suave, suave y húmedo que les hizo a ambos suspirar –E-Eren, n-no sé có-cómo... –Confesó contra esa boca amada –S-Sólo si-siéntelo…

Entregó su cuerpo aquella noche. Entregó su alma, y también su corazón –Amor –Dijo Eren sobre su boca, entre su saliva y su aliento cuándo los movimientos inocentes de Viajero Levi le terminaron por perder –Amor, Levi, amor…

Fue un movimiento fluido. Dolió, escoció y causó lágrimas de cristal en esos ojos de zafiro, y aun así los brazos de Viajero Levi no le soltaron, los brazos de Viajero Levi le sujetaron, le sujetaron…

El calor ardiente de ese interior amado le rodeó, le succionó inclemente, y poco a poco fue introduciéndose en el cuerpo endeble de su Viajero, de la luna de su vida, de su amor… al final, cuándo su cadera descansó contra las mejillas suaves que escondían aquella entrada, Viajero Levi le miró, le miró cómo nunca antes y le sonrió.

No pudo detenerse, no pudo frenarse, no luego de un comienzo, no luego del inicio de algo que Eren, el que llevaba la sangre del mundo en el interior, deseaba que durase hasta el final de los tiempos. -¡ _Ngh_! ¡E-Eren…!

El cuerpo que hicieron los dioses para él se dedicó únicamente a una cosa, y eso fue adorar a Viajero Levi con cada centímetro de su piel, de su sexo, de sus labios y de sus dedos. Con cada tramo de su ser perlado en sudor se encaramó sobre ese cuerpo blanco y sublime y le deshizo la voz en gemidos que le endurecieron, que le hicieron derramarse cómo un muchacho la primera vez que la Luna de su vida rozó el momento del placer y se estrechó furiosamente en torno a su sexo. _–¡E-Eren!_ –Gritó aquella dulce voz, haciéndole perderse entre lo azul de sus pupilas, entre el sonrojo de sus mejillas hechas de pétalos, entre las sutiles curvas de aquel cuerpo de perlas y diamantes –E-Eren... _s-se siente b-bien_... –Viajero Levi, su Levi, la luna de su vida era capaz de deshacerlo en un furioso deseo al mismo tiempo que le reconstruía entre las suaves brumas de una avasallante ternura… la segunda vez que le permitió entrar en su cuerpo pequeño, le confesó aquello entre un gemido húmedo, que hizo estragos en el cuerpo del hijo de la selva. Le embistió con vigor, con apasionada devoción, le llenó de besos y le deshizo en caricias, hasta hacerlo terminar una segunda, una tercera, una cuarta ocasión…

Al final, ya no sabía ninguno dónde terminaban ni dónde comenzaban, al final estaban ellos tan unidos por saliva, por esencia pálida, por cariño y por amor que no conocían los rebordes del uno y del otro, sino solo reconocían gustosos la plenitud del universo que ambos habían creado entre sus vientres, entre sus cuerpos…

-Amor... –Declaró Eren a Levi, cuándo el espasmo caliente le hizo salir hacia afuera, le hizo inundar, empapar aquel interior de su simiente. Amor, amor, amor… amor puro, descarnado, primitivo era todo aquello que sentía. Amor y sólo amor.

Levi suspiró, agotadísimo, con las mejillas llameando cómo los pétalos de las sublimes flores de fuego, aquellas que sólo crecían en los sitios que amantes hubiesen marcado con anterioridad y le sonrió. Le sonrió con una ternura desbordante, con un anhelo que dejaba sin aliento al hijo de la selva, antes de rodearle las mejillas con unas palmas húmedas y suaves, suaves cómo todo él y responder –Amor…

La luna, la Madre nunca dejó de empaparles con su plateada luz, nunca dejó de observarles con sus ojos de halos luminosos, sino que les acunó en medio de la oscuridad, y al amanecer, cuándo ambos abrieron los ojos para encontrarse con el Padre, que rojizo comenzaba a demandar espacio en el firmamento pintado de todos los colores, Ereny Levi observaron curiosos la manera en la que pequeños brotes rojizos comenzaban a nacer del lecho de tierra sobre el que ellos reposaron. _Flores de fuego_ , reconoció orgulloso Eren, el sol y las estrellas de Viajero Levi.

Flores de Fuego, aquellas que poseían el color de las mejillas de la luna de su vida y que sólo bendecían el suelo que anteriormente hubiesen marcado amantes desbordándose de amor, volviendo fértil la tierra, llenando de vida todo cuánto sus manos ávidas fuesen capaces de tocar.

(…)

 _Cuánta brutalidad_ , pensó con cierta burla Zeke Yaeger cuándo sus hombres le mostraron lo que quedaba de los exploradores que la ramera Ackerman, aquella putilla rastrera, había enviado a espiar a las laderas.

-Deshazte de eso, ahora mismo Porco...—Ordenó Zeke, antes de concentrarse nuevamente en Pieck, su fiel subordinada –Dices entonces que aquí es dónde se establecen los Smith y los Ackerman antes de cruzar la tercera barrera…

-Así es. Aquí es dónde el mocoso Ackerman fue visto por última vez.

-No, te equivocas. Cruzaron la barrera, antes de perderlo –Corrigió tímidamente Falco con su vocecilla de pajarito. Zeke le miró –¿Qué sugieres entonces, Falco? ¿Cruzamos?

-Hay muy pocas probabilidades de que Levi Ackerman aún viva, pero si lo que usted quiere es comenzar una búsqueda, cruzar es lo más sensato que podemos hacer. –Pieck se mostró de acuerdo, y pronto el resto de los más jóvenes de su gente apoyaron la moción del muchacho rubio.

Por largos, largos instantes Zeke fue capaz de sopesar la idea –Esperaremos dos días aquí –Fue su decisión final –Nos adentraremos al amanecer del tercero, para que los nobles no vean un agravio en nuestra prisa por dejarles atrás.

Gaby, la mocosa de los Braun frunció el ceño – ¿Por qué habrían de agraviarse?

Pieck rio –Son nobles, Gaby, se agravian hasta porque el sol no sale.

Risitas se elevaron por doquier. Zeke bufó –Pieck, busca a Porco, vengan ambos a mi tienda ahora. Y tú, Colt, acompáñame ahora mismo, necesitamos hablar –Se giró al resto de la tripulación –Vosotros, instalad el campamento, quiero vigías en un perímetro de un kilómetro a la redonda y queda expresamente prohibido salir de éste. Quien desobedezca acompañará a los exploradores de la ramera a ser devorados por gusanos, ¿comprendéis?

Hubo un asentimiento general.

Colt era un buen elemento, sin embargo carecía por completo de la malicia propia de los mercenarios. Era demasiado noble, demasiado blando, al igual que su hermano, sin embargo era excepcional para la diplomacia y poseía un linaje respetable, lo que despejará de dudas a los Smith y a los Ackerman respecto a su aún cuestionable lealtad –Os quedaréis aquí para recibir a los nobles. Lo más probable es que lleguen antes del tercer día, por tanto es apremiante que tú permanezcas aquí.

Colt, tal y cómo imaginó, se mostró alarmado –¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo piensa entonces iniciar la búsqueda?

Zeke sonrió con verdadera perversión, antes de dar un suave silbido que surcó el silencio de su carpa. Antes de dos parpadeos, por la parte trasera, emergieron sus mejores cazadores, y dedicaron a Colt una mirada burlona –Inocencio –Reconoció al más cercano a él con voz envenenada. Xavi Inocencio (1), un noble conocido por su crueldad era la última persona que habría querido ver ahí, y sin embargo ahí estaba, frente a él, liderando a la escoria mercenaria de la que tanto se había oído hablar. _Su escoria mercenaria_ , cabía destacar, pensó, divertido ante la expresión de Colt. –Grice, qué sorpresa –Masculló Inocencio con burla –No pensé que a los hijos de casas caídas en desgracia se es permitiese venir a conocer las maravillas del mundo.

Zeke sabía que Colt estaba demasiado bien educado cómo para contestarle, por ello se sorprendió cuándo el heredero de la desgraciada familia Grice le respondió –¿Qué tal está Charles, Inocencio? Hace tiempo que no escucho de ella.

El rostro adusto de Inocencio se oscureció de rabia –Supongo que mucho mejor que tus infelices padres y la ramera de tu hermana Sabine.

Colt esta vez, optó por permanecer en silencio. Zeke le observó, curioso. Quería leer qué cosas pasaban por la mente del muchacho, más tuvo que admitir que aquello le costó. El rostro de Colt se había vuelto una máscara inexpresiva –Nosotros partiremos hoy mismo, al caer la noche. Quiero comenzar a internarme en esa dichosa tercera barrera con libertad, sin esos cabrones vigilándome los pasos y contándome las respiraciones. No es necesario mencionar que nadie más que tú, y a lo mucho Porco, Pieck y los vigías tienen que saber esto, ¿cierto?

Colt asintió –Se hará cómo usted lo ordene, capitán.

La voz le salió en un tono impersonal. Aquel tono preocupó a Zeke, sin embargo, Inocencio simplemente rio –Así, Grice, así mismo es cómo te debes comportar. Cómo le corresponde a los agachados.

Colt no respondió –Puedes marcharte, Colt. Avisa tú a Porco y a Pieck, tengo que comenzar a alistarme.

El muchacho rubio asintió. Inclinó respetuosamente la cabeza, y salió, en total mutismo de su carpa –A Grice se le mancharon los calzones al saber la verdad. ¿Seguro que es de confianza, Yaeger? –Zeke rodó los ojos y se recordó por enésima ocasión que Inocencio era indispensable para su misión. –Si está aquí, en el fin del mundo, conmigo es porqué es de confianza, Xavi.

El aludido bufó –Es un maldito agachado, cómo el resto de su asquerosa familia.

Yaeger rio –Vosotros los nobres tenéis una muy absurda manera de catalogar a la gente. Unos cuántos bastardos reconocidos y la familia Grice cayó en desgracia, por todos los cielos.

Inocencio se limitó a soltar un pesado suspiro –¿Hasta cuándo permaneceremos así? El resto de los hombres se están desesperando.

-Hoy en la madrugada partimos. Ve y diles que se preparen.

El rostro cruel del mercenario se iluminó –Ya era hora. ¿Crees que podamos ubicar tribus grandes, cómo las de Oriente?

Una sonrisa perversa se le dibujó en el rostro. Le miró y canturreó –Tendremos que averiguarlo, ¿no es cierto?

(…)

…comprenderlo todo, le causó un repentino estremecimiento de horror.

 _No, no_ … había oído rumores sobre una masacre monstruosa en el lado Oriente de la isla perpetrada por Zeke, pero creyó que no eran más que habladurías. De pronto, todo pareció demasiado obvio… La presencia de aquel bastardo infeliz de Xavi Inocencio, el actuar extraño de Zeke… por eso, se dijo, paralizado de terror, por eso los Ackerman le habían torturado, por eso Zeke tenía prohibido ingresar a la ciudad Real, por eso… Entender el verdadero propósito detrás de la presencia de Zeke nuevamente en tierra de María hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

Se sintió furioso… esa, ¡esa escoria! Inocencio y su asquerosa y repulsiva compañía, Zeke y su plan de partir antes… _¡No de nuevo!_ Saberse parte del plan para asolar nuevamente aquel mítico lugar le hizo sentirse enfermo. Y sin embargo, recordó de golpe a los niños, a Udo, a Zophia, a Gaby y a… _Falco_ , pensó. Falco, Falco… _¡tenía que sacar a Falco, a todos de ahí!_ Una mirada a Zeke y a Inocencio bastó para hacerle saber que conocían el debate que comenzaba a desarrollarse por su cabeza, o en el mejor de los casos, que lo sospechaban y algo en su interior le advirtió que aquello era riesgoso. Recordando todas esas ridículas clases de etiqueta aprendidas a lo largo de su vida, inclinó la cabeza, respetuoso y asintió –Será como usted ordene, capitán –Dijo, con la bilis empapándole el paladar. Ése infeliz de Xavi rio, divertido.

–Así, Grice, así mismo es cómo te debes comportar. Cómo le corresponde a los agachados. –Escupió aquel cabrón incestuoso que tenía la desfachatez de insultar a su familia.

Se obligó a no responderle cómo era debido –Puedes marcharte, Colt. Avisa tú a Porco y a Pieck, tengo que comenzar a alistarme.

Fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra a ese punto así que se limitó a asentir. La rabia, la indignación y la ansiedad comenzaron a hacerle estragos en el temple.

Salió casi a volandas de aquella tienda, con el corazón a punto de explotarle en medio del pecho. Jadeó, y corrió de vuelta al centro del ahora bullicioso y recién instalado campamento, y deteniendo de golpe a Porco y a Pieck, les miró, y con toda la seriedad de la que fue capaz, les dijo –Busquen a Annie, a Reiner y a Bertholdt. Tenemos que hablar.

(…)

-Suéltale ahora mismo, de lo contrario le enterraré esto tan profundo en el cuello que tendrán que introducirle la mano para lograr sacarlo –Tal y cómo lo imaginó Irvin, lograron llegar poco antes que Zeke al sitio dónde había estado anteriormente establecido su propio campamento. Y tal y cómo lo previó, el lugar estaba custodiado por un amplísimo perímetro y vigías bastante capaces. Ahora él yacía bajo la bota de un jovencísimo muchacho de cabello rubio cenizo, y Zoe, tenía amagada con su pequeña navaja a una jovencita de dorados cabellos y mirada celeste –¡Reiner! –Gritó el más alto de los tres, uno de cabello oscuro. –¡Tiene a Annie, suéltalo ya!

Pronto se vio liberado del peso de aquella fornida pierna, y rápido cómo un maldito disparo se situó de nuevo junto a Han, tras haber recuperado su arma del suelo dónde había caído cuándo fue derribado por el enorme rubio. Han sonrió –Espero que entiendan que no puedo ahora liberar a la rubia.

-¡Antes de que puedan huir, el resto los habrá matado! –Amenazó el muchacho moreno con desesperanza. Irvin notó que su mirada no se apartaba de la jovencita rubia, y pronto comprendió el porqué. –Tenemos a tu dama –Habló Irvin con voz conciliadora –No le dañaremos, a menos que nos digan cuáles son los planes de Yaeger…

-¡Le hemos dicho ya que no los sabemos!

Alzó la ceja –No me parece lógico que Zeke Yaeger haya traído a una escuadra de entrenados vigías sin comunicarle sus planes.

-Sólo nos ordenaron custodiar el perímetro, nada más –Respondió entonces la muchacha que Hanji estaba amagando. –Puede matarnos, nada le detiene. Pero no mentimos. No hay razón…

Irvin se desesperó –Su maldito capitán devastó la parte Oriental de este lugar, y ahora pretenden decirme que está ayudando desinteresadamente a la familia que le torturó a encontrar a su heredero.

-¡Eso es mentira! –Exclamó el moreno, el que, a ojos de Irvin, era el más endeble de los tres –El capitán no hizo nada de lo que se le acusa, ¡son simples rumores!

Hanji se echó a reír –¿Simples rumores? ¿Os creéis verdaderamente la monserga de que asaltó navíos de Rose y por eso, sólo por eso la familia Ackerman se vio involucrada en su detención y castigo? Me parecíais más avispados…

-¡Suéltala ya!

De pronto, el conocido chasquido producido por un arma siendo cargada se dejó escuchar –¡Pieck! –Exclamó el alto –¡Pieck, mátalos!

Una menuda muchacha pelinegra apareció en su campo de visión, sosteniendo una arma contra la cabeza de Hanji. Justo cuándo se giró para apuntarla con la suya, sintió el cañón de un segundo recién llegado contra su sien –Yo que tú bajo el arma ahora mismo –La voz de un hombre se dejó escuchar. –Luego de volarle los sesos a tu compañera, puede que lo piense un poco.

La chica de cabello oscuro rio –No será antes de que le reviente el cráneo a tu novia, eso te lo puedo asegurar…

-Y eso es improbable que suceda antes de que haga una brocheta con el cuello de tu amiga –Se unió pronto Hanji al coro de amenazas.

Irvin pensó que hasta ahí habían llegado todos, pues era imposible que alguno se salvara del inminente fuego cruzado, justo cuándo a través de la maleza, un muchacho rubio surgiese, elevando las manos, seguido él de un montón de niños de rostros redondos.

-¡No, no! ¡Deténganse ahora mismo!

Smith pensó que aquello, todo aquello no podría ser más… surreal.

La primera en quedar en libertad fue la menuda muchacha rubia que Hanji había mantenido de rehén, quién fue recibida por el altísimo chico moreno de rostro preocupado. Después la misma Hanji, luego la jovencita de cabello oscuro, y al final él. Un rostro adusto, pecoso y ceñudo se enfrentó a él –Estuviste a punto de morir, imbécil. –Escupió con desprecio a su lado, ganándose una reprimenda inmediata del rubio que había llegado a imponer orden –Bien, Colt, espero que tengas un motivo demasiado bueno cómo para hacernos bajar las armas contra estos idiotas.

-Vete a la mierda, imbécil –Replicó Hanji al pelirrojo que le había tenido amenazado – ¿De dónde tú vienes, dices? –Cuestionó a su vez el rubio que le había mantenido contra el suelo.

-A dónde te enviaré sino cierras el pico, inútil de mierda.

-¡Por Dios, cerrad el pico y escuchad! –Se hartó el rubio conciliador al que Smith comenzaba a identificar cómo el más razonable de aquel pintoresco grupo –Les he enviado buscar porque… porque, joder, tenemos problemas demasiado grandes justo ahora. Problemas que nos involucran a todos, todos los que estemos dentro de María en estos instantes.

Irvin sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle la espina dorsal –Te refieres al asesino de Zeke, ¿no es verdad?

-Cuida tus palabras—Amagó la de cabello oscuro.

-No, Pieck, no... –Susurró el rubio. –El Smith tiene razón…

De pronto, toda aquella comitiva clavó sus ojos en él –¿Smith? ¿Dijiste Smith?

Irvin clavó sus ojos en el muchacho – ¿Me conoces?

-Conozco a tu padre. Viene para acá, Zeke me encomendó que les recibiera y explicara sus excusas de comenzar la búsqueda del muchacho de los Ackerman en su ausencia…

Irvin Smith sintió que le faltaba el aire –¿Ha partido ya?

El otro joven asintió –Está a punto de hacerlo. Hoy, durante la madrugada, cuándo todo el campamento duerma, piensa introducirse a la tercera barrera. Pero no… no es para la búsqueda, no es para lo que ninguno de nosotros pensáis. No es para lo que fuimos traídos aquí.

-Joder, Colt, perdiste la puta razón… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás…?

-¿Diciendo? Comprendo mucho mejor que todos ustedes todo lo jodido que estamos. Fuimos utilizados cómo fachada, la verdadera tripulación de Zeke no somos nosotros. La verdadera tripulación de Zeke incluye a monstruos cómo Xavi Inocencio y mercenarios curtidos. Y están aquí, todos, en María…

Hubo expresiones de desconcierto entre los jóvenes vigías –Era eso de lo que quería hablarles a todos… Tenemos que detenerlo.

Entonces, sólo entonces Irvin Smith comprendió que todo aquello, era incluso mayor de lo que habían alcanzado a imaginar.

(…)

Mi cuerpo estaba cansado, y para mi bochorno, cubierto de marcas hechas por Eren, y sin embargo, en esos instantes no podía sentirme… más completo. Habíamos pasado un día entero adorándonos mutuamente, y ahora, de nuevo con la noche llenándolo todo, apenas era consciente de que las horas a su lado se escurrían entre mis dedos cómo agua. Desnudo, cómo estaba, me acerqué de nuevo a él, en búsqueda de su calor y fui recibido con los brazos abiertos y un dulce beso en mi frente –Luna de mi vida –Susurró, mi sol y mis Estrellas, provocándome un suspiro de felicidad –Amor. Mío.

Reí, y asentí –Sí, ma shekh ma shieraki anni. Amor –Señalésu pecho con dulzura –Tú, amor. Eres mi amor…

Él me sonrió con una felicidad tan absoluta, que provocó que mi pecho se deshiciese en ternura. –Quiero quedarme contigo para siempre –Dije por instinto, cómo si hubiese sido imposible de seguir conteniendo esas palabras en mi pecho –Quiero estar contigo para siempre, Eren, yo…

Sabía que estaba hablando demasiado de prisa para que el pudiese entender mis palabras, y sin embargo, su expresión se volvió angustiosa con solo contemplar mi rostro. Me entendía, me dije, mientras él me abrigaba en su pecho una vez más, susurrando un arrullo conciliador, concebido únicamente para aplacar mis miedos.

Tanto tiempo a su lado, tanta felicidad junto suyo que por instantes, por largos, largos instantes me había olvidado de todo. De pronto, entre su abrazo, recordé lo que había dejado atrás y un dolor en mi pecho me hizo apegarme aún más a él. Estaba sintiendo miedo, miedo y no sabía muy bien el porqué. Era cómo si… cómo si temiese a perderlo. Cómo si algo me dijese que pronto me vería lejos de su abrazo…

-Quédate –Dijo de pronto su voz ronca. Aquello me sorprendió. Le miré, confundido y su expresión rompió mi corazón. Sendas lágrimas llenaban sus hermosos ojos, y su boca, aquella boca que había ofrecido su aliento a mis necesitados labios, a mi sedienta alma se había tensado en una mueca de angustia –Quédate, Viajero Levi, luna de mi vida. Quédate... –Señaló su pecho –Aquí. Con… con Eren. Quédate.

Un sollozo rompió mi pecho. –Sí –Dije, con la sensación abrasadora de las lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas –Sí, sí, sí…

Él me devolvió a su abrazo y suspiré. No quería irme de ahí, me dije. No quería apartarme de él, nunca, eso nunca… cerré los ojos y me concentré en el sonido poderoso de su hermoso corazón. Ahí, contra su pecho nada parecía capaz de dañarme, y para siempre ahí quise permanecer.

Sin embargo, y con el dolor de mi alma tuve que percatarme poco después que muchas veces, los deseos no se convierten en realidad. Y también me enfrente a la cruda verdad de que siempre, siempre los sueños por más felices que sean, siempre terminan acabando.

Pero ahí, ahí en un lugar entre sus brazos, bien cerca de su corazón aquello fue incapaz de causarme pesar. Sin saberlo, nuestro tiempo juntos estaba llegando a su fin, y sin saberlo también en esos instantes yo ya cargaba con algo suyo dentro de mí que ni el tiempo, ni la distancia, ni nada que quisiera interponerse entre nosotros lograría apartarlo jamás de entre mis brazos.

 **Continuará.**

 **Primer que nada; aclaraciones:**

 **Xavi Inocencio : Personaje antagónico de la serie de novelas ligeras pertenecientes al universo de Shingeki No Kyojin, "Antes de la Caída"**

 **Espero que ese primer encuentro entre nuestros chicos les haya agradado, y que les gusten mis descripciones respecto a las deidades de la tribu cazadora. Si quieren un marco de referencia, el Espíritu del Bosque, perteneciente al filme de la Princesa Mononoke, es el indicado. La figura mítica de esa película marcó mi infancia y realmente escribir este fic es un placer debido a que siento que de alguna manera, me conecto con mi pasado en dónde muchas cosas eran demasiado bonitas. Espero también que la aparición de los guerreros les haya agradado, y si les gusta un pequeño spoiler, Colt será un gran, gran héroe en esta historia. Aún tiene mucho qué dar. El final tiene un mensaje oculto para aquellos que me han pedido algo en especial, no pude contenerme y espero que la idea les guste.**

 **Ahora sí, sé que ni con todas las disculpas del mundo lograré excusar mi horrible tardanza, lo sé muy bien. Pero de verdad, espero que en este capítulo sientan mi corazón entero, espero que sea suficiente para compensar mi ausencia, y en mi defensa puedo decir que el tiempo que tarde fue debido a una carga muy grande que tuve que sostener durante meses y de la que ahora me veo libre. Ha habido grandes cambios en mi vida, y muchos de esos cambios, a pesar de ser dolorosos, han sido para bien. Espero que todo mi amor les llegue a través de esta actualización, y si seguís ahí, les agradezco de todo, todo, todo corazón su apoyo y su cariño.**

 **No saben cuánto les quiero.**

 **Gracias por tanto.**

 **Con infinito amor, Elisa.**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo**

" **Magia"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No kyojin es propiedad de Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Fluff. Insinuaciones sexuales. Lenguaje soez. Mención de violación y asesinatos.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack Recomendado:**

 **Mononoke Hime . —Joe Hisaishi.**

 **Tatarigami II. –Joe Hisaishi.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Diálogos en cursiva .-_ **Lengua de la tribu.**

Diálogo sin cursiva .- **Lengua común/Idioma de los extranjeros de Sina.**

* * *

 _[Tierra de María, Parte Oriental._

 _Año 846.]_

Cayeron sobre ellos cómo el azote brutal de los dioses. No, se dijo, los dioses… los dioses no eran capaces de semejante crueldad. Los dioses iban a por sus almas de manera casi siempre pacífica, o en medio de luchas en las que ambos contrincantes se encomendaban a sus designios. Los dioses les ascendían a las estrellas gracias al fuego que quemaba sus huesos mundanos, los dioses… los dioses jamás habrían azotado a su tribu con esa brutalidad. Ella fue testigo, testigo del infierno. Testigo de cómo esos monstruos de piel clara asesinaban a sus hermanos y arrastraban a sus hermanas, que aullaban, aterrorizadas a una deshonra que se quedaba marcada encima de sus pieles. Ella fue testigo de la manera en la que los hombres de piel de leche, de esos de los que se habían escuchado innumerables historias, incendiaban su hogar y elevaban a sus hermanos con lanzas largas, que se pintaban de rojo gracias a la sangre inocente de los caídos…

El que parecía el líder de aquella manada de demonios había logrado verla, mientras su madre y hermanas se escabullían a través de las carnes de la selva, siempre verdes, siempre verdes… Jamás le habría de olvidar. Nunca podría quitarse de la mente la imagen del demonio de cabellos plateados y sonrisa despiadada. Jamás lograría borrar de su alma la huella del miedo que ése demonio de plata le dejó marcada.

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y su pecho de horror… ¡cuán monstruoso! ¡cuán aborrecible!

- _¡Corre, hija de mi carne, corre! ¡Corre!_ –Su madre, aquella que le llevó al mundo que le vio nacer, gritó aquello cuándo los pasos pesados de los monstruos, de los crueles seguidores de aquel demonio horrendo les cercaron – _¡Huye! ¡Huye del fuego, huye del fuego!_

Y ella… ella sólo pudo obedecer.

De la tribu, era quién más rápido corría. Era la única que era capaz de igualar en velocidad a los cazadores, a esos que siempre andaban en compañía de las gigantescas bestias color del ónice. Y fue por ello que de la tribu, de su pacífica tribu de gente de ojos de oro, sólo quedó ella…

Lo supo en su corazón, lo sintió en su alma. Luego de haberle dado la espalda a su madre, que aullaba, que aullaba en desesperanza, instándole a escapar, luego de haber corrido y corrido, de haber huido durante toda una noche, lo supo. De su gente, de su noble gente de ojos de sol, sólo quedaba ella.

Y ella lloró.

Lloró de dolor y de tristeza. Lloró de miedo y también, lloró de agonía al saberse la única de su sangre en restar en el mundo.

Y su corazón noble se llenó de pesar y de devastación, y sin embargo, sin embargo, se aferró a la vida y continuó corriendo.

Ella, la hija de la tribu del sol en los ojos, la única que prevaleció luego del azote del demonio de plata, se aferró a vivir, a vivir y no detuvo su paso ni cuándo sintió las piernas que los dioses le habían dado, arder en llamas debido al cansancio. Siguió, y siguió, corrió y corrió, y luego, luego volvió a correr. Y ella huyó entonces del eterno verdor de su hogar, huyó del corazón de la tierra de los dioses, y continuó corriendo, y continuó viviendo.

Y al final, al final cuándo su cuerpo falló, cuándo sus piernas no tuvieron más para dar, y cayó al suelo, unas manos suaves le sostuvieron, y unos ojos color del cielo le hicieron saber que a pesar de ser la única superviviente de la tribu de la gente con oro en el rostro, ella no estaba sola en aquel mundo misterioso, cruel y hermoso al que su madre le llevó, muchas, muchísimas lunas atrás.

* * *

 **In the Land of the Gods**

 **Capítulo VIII**

" **Magia"**

* * *

 _[Tierra de María. Tercera Barrera, Año 850]_

En el momento en el cuál, las colosales palmas de la gorila se soltaron de mis brazos, y me encontré cayendo en picada, grité. Pero en mi interior, ningún sentimiento de miedo se dejó manifestar, todo lo contrario. Reí, felizmente cuál chiquillo cuándo el silbido del viento se vio suspendido tan pronto como yo me vi, resguardado nuevamente contra el pecho de mi sol y mis estrellas.

 _-¡Has llegado a mí, mi sol y mis estrellas!_ –Exclamé, juguetón, fingiendo sorpresa.

- _Luna de mi vida, moverse ya cómo hijo de la selva. Luna de mi vida pasar ya mucho con ko kiik_. _Luna de mi vida, rompes mi..._ –Siempre se sonrojaba al decir aquella palabra. La palabra, pensé, conmovido.

-Corazón…–Completé, yo, hablándole en la lengua común, sonriéndole sin poder evitarlo.

Él asintió, y cómo un chiquillo avergonzado se inclinó a esconder su rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello. –Haces mejillas arder. –Confesó, hablándome en mi lengua, mientras sus manos cálidas me estrechaban contra él –Haces doler corazón. –Coloqué mi palma contra su pecho y le miré _– ¿Hago dolor?_

Él se apresuró a negar. Parecía frustrado –Haces que golpeé muy rápido. Haces… haces que reviente. Cuándo sonríes para mí. Cuándo dices nombre. Mío, nombre.

Luego de decir aquello, me sonrió. –Pero dolor bueno. Porqué es voz de corazón diciendo que… que luna de mi vida es amado por mí.

Me estremecí de dicha al escucharle decir aquello – _Mi sol y mis estrellas, tu corazón y el mío están unidos. Mi corazón también habla, y cuándo habla sólo es para decir tu nombre._ –Él me contempló, con los ojos verdes brillantes y las mejillas oscurecidas en delicioso rubor –Te amo –Dijo. –Viajero Levi, luna de mi vida.

Nuestra comunicación a pesar de aún ser limitada, con el pasar de los días, se afianzaba cada vez más. Mayoritariamente yo trataba de hablarle en su lengua, y Eren, en la mía, en un método que ambos decidimos emplear para que pronto pudiésemos hablarnos todo cuánto quisiéramos sin ser separados por la barrera del dialecto.

Aquella tarde, cómo las anteriores también, me había dedicado a pulir mis habilidades de orientarme dentro del corazón verde de María. A pesar de no ser capaz de igualarme a los cazadores, la tribu de mi sol y mis estrellas, me era posible ya hacerme camino desde las laderas inclinadas hasta el centro mismo, dónde era que la tribu estaba ubicada.

Los _ko kiik_ de los cazadores, o sea, los enormes gorilas, eran siempre mis fieles compañeros. A pesar de que los machos carecían de paciencia hacia un extranjero piel de leche cómo lo era yo, una hembra en específico parecía empecinada en hacer de mí un cazador formidable.

Tea había sido el nombre que le di, cuándo ella, había interrumpido la caída que estuve a punto de sufrir cuándo el _ko kiik_ que parecía líder de la gran familia de primates, me hizo tropezar tras haberme empujado con brusquedad en un intento poco fructífero de hacerme perder el miedo a las alturas. Ella, Tea me izó con la facilidad que tiene una madre a la hora de acunar a su hijo, y miró amenazante al macho. Ella le bufó, e incluso golpeteó su pecho con la mano libre en protesta por lo hecho por su compañero. Al final, me había depositado con delicadeza sobre el suelo y me había mirado con sus gentiles ojos negros –Ella perdió hijo de su carne –Confío la madre de Eren esa misma noche. –Era diferente a los otros, pequeño y dulce. Cómo tú, Viajero Levi.

Sus palabras habían hecho mella en mi interior. Al día siguiente cuándo me encontré con ella, acudí a su encuentro con una sonrisa. Ella me observó, curiosa, y yo extendí mi mano hacia ella. Cuándo su palma y la mía se encontraron, yo simplemente le dije –Hola, Tea.

Y desde entonces, Tea no se había logrado apartar mucho de mi lado.

Cosa mala teniendo en cuenta lo territorial que era capaz de ser Eren en ocasiones. Tal cómo en ese momento, en el que luego de besarme, se giró, amenazante y le dedicó un siseo enfadado a la gorila. Ella le bufó, le enseño los dientes y veloz cómo relámpago me arrebató de entre sus brazos.

Los demás primates, y cazadores estallaron. Carcajadas y rugidos entretenidos inundaron de pronto el corazón de la selva, y yo, desde los brazos de aquella fiera gorila simplemente fui capaz de sonreírle a mi sol y mis estrellas y encogerme de hombros.

- _No te lleves a luna de mi vida_ –Clamó Eren con el ceño fruncido como niño pequeño haciendo rabieta – _Él es mío. La luna de mi vida. No tuyo, Tea, ko kiik malvada._

Tea le ignoró.

- _Tea, ko kiik de gran hermosura, devuelve a Viajero Levi a hijo de mi carne –_ En el momento en el que la risueña voz de la madre de Eren se dejó escuchar, el barullo burlesco desapareció. Tea me miró, y tras revolver mis cabellos con suavidad propia de una madre que juguetea con su hijo, me depositó con suavidad en la tierra. Eren acudió a mí, y le recibí con los brazos abiertos. –No te enfades –Pedí, mientras acariciaba su mejilla. –Estoy aquí, contigo ahora.

Eren sonrió, y besó mi coronilla. Luego, se giró a su madre y aguardó. Antes de un parpadeo, me encontré con la tribu entera a mis espaldas. La hermana de Eren, aquella dulce niña de cabello de cobre se colocó junto a mí y me sonrió con ternura. Eren le bufó y ella le golpeó el hombro. Cuándo me reí, ambos me miraron, encantados – _Hijos de mi alma, no pelear. La gracia de Viajero Levi es para todos, pero ahora es importante saber que el tiempo adepto ha llegado. La Madre pronto cubrirá al Padre, y será momento de descender todos al Vientre del Mundo (1) y escuchar sus designios_ –Me mostré confundido. ¿La Madre cubrirá la luz del Padre? –Un eclipse –Dije sin pensarlo.

La madre de Eren asintió – _Es así como le llaman los hombres de piel de leche, Viajero Levi, hijo de mi alma_ –La sabia dama había comenzado a llamarme así desde que Eren y yo aparecimos juntos la mañana después de nuestra primera unión. – _Es tiempo sagrado. Es tiempo de hermandad. Hijos de grandes tribus acudirán también a vientre del mundo. Ahí todos somos una sola tribu._

-¿Tengo yo derecho de acudir? –Ella me sonrió. – _Tienes uay corriéndote por las venas. Eres hijo de mi alma, parte de la tribu y por tanto, ver a los dioses es tu derecho sagrado, Viajero Levi._

Me sentí bendecido. –En tres días más, Madre danzará por el cielo y se unirá a Padre. Iros a preparar, hijos míos, que pronto todos caminaremos codo a codo con nuestros hermanos.

Luego de aquel anuncio, más hojas en Cuaderno fueron llenadas. Restarían ya poco menos de cinco páginas limpias el amanecer en el cuál los hombres se internaron una última ocasión en la selva con el fin de cazar para recolectar ofrendas a los dioses. –Permanece hoy conmigo, hijo de mi alma –Dijo la sabia dama de ojos de oro, mientras trenzaba el cabello de las hermanas de Eren.

Estaban todas acicalándose, echándose al cuerpo moreno y esbelto aceites dulces, y cubriéndose los pechos con chalecos pintados, mientras yo me senté junto a ellas a escribir más datos que enriquecieran mis estudios sobre la tribu. – _Tú también verás a dioses, Viajero Levi –Dijo la hermana de cabello de cobre con felicidad –Porqué uay ahora corre por tus venas._

La madre de Eren asintió, solemne – _Lo sabe todo el mundo (_ 2).

- _Lo sabe todo el mundo_ –Repitieron a coro el resto de las mujeres. Esa frase era algo típico para la tribu. Era la manera que tenían para referirse a algo que resultaba obvio para cualquiera que tuviese ojos con qué ver y oídos para escuchar.

-¿Deberé aprender algo para honrarles? –Pregunté, curioso.

La madre de mi sol y mis estrellas sonrió –Nada más que mostrarles a Padre y Madre los milagros que la uay en tu sangre ha hecho posibles.

La miré sin entender. Ella me dedicó una ojeada enigmática –Pronto, hijo de mi alma, pronto –Respondió con simpleza cuándo pregunté a qué se refería.

Cuándo el sol se puso, y Eren acudió a mí, ambos nos amamos nuevamente al amparo de la luna, antes de recostarnos los dos sobre nuestro lecho de flores de Fuego, aquellas que crecían solo en el suelo sobre el que previamente, amantes hubiesen dejado su huella. Ahí, él, cómo cada noche, me llenó de besos y de dulces caricias.

- _Te eché de menos hoy_ –Susurré en su lengua, con las mejillas encendidas, mientras mi cuerpo se arrullaba contra la calidez del suyo. Él me sonrió, y tras besarme la comisura de los labios, respondió –Me hiciste falta también. Yo pertenecer a tu lado. Al lado de la luna de mi vida.

Le sonreí.

-Duerme, mi…

-Corazón –Completé de nuevo yo, con una sonrisa tierna. – _Eso. Duerme, dulce luna de mi vida. Que yo vigilaré tus sueños y arroparé tu alma con la mía._

Esa, descubriría más tarde, sería la primera de muchas noches en las que yo me vería forzado a luchar por encontrar consuelo dentro de mis sueños.

El amanecer nos cubrió, poco después, con sus luces divinas. Antes de lograr reconocer el sitio en el cuál me encontraba, un suave golpeteo me hizo abrir los ojos. Bajo mi palma, algo parecía revolotear.

Era como el sordo sonido de un tambor. Pero más bajo, más delicado. Casi imperceptible. Me sentía perdido dentro de mi propio cuerpo, y por instantes que se me antojaron eternos, casi me pareció ver dentro de mis párpados la silueta atenuada de un joven.

 _Eren_ , pensé. Ése era Eren. Estaba soñando con Eren, con mi Eren…

 _Uay._

Magia. Aquel breve vocablo, significaba magia. Un estremecimiento me recorrió el alma, antes de lograr comenzar a notar mis extremidades nuevamente. Se hallaban acalambradas, cómo si hubiesen permanecidos en una mala posición durante mucho tiempo.

Estaba aturdido. Me sentía perdido, extraviado…

-Viajero Levi...—Su voz me hizo regresar. Me guio a través de las brumas espesas de mi mente, me hizo deslizarme entre mis sueños. Me hizo abrir los ojos y enfrentarme nuevamente a la vida. Me ató a la realidad, y antes que nada, unos dulces ojos verdes me recibieron –Mi amor –Susurré tan pronto las líneas de su noble rostro se dibujaron ante mí. – _Mi sol y mis estrellas_ –Él me sonrió. Me sonrió y cubrió de besos mi rostro.

Su cuerpo desnudo yacía junto al mío, y pronto, sus brazos me construyeron un refugio preciado en el cuál encontré yo descanso. Suspiré, cuándo su calidez me arrulló –El sol está saliendo –Dije, en mi lengua, con un suave susurro.

Él me miró, curioso –Sol –Repetí. —Padre. _Shek_. [Sol]. Sol.

-Sol… -Pronunció el después, con lentitud. Asentí, feliz y besé su mentón. –El sol está saliendo. –Dije nuevamente.

-El sol… saliendo. –Sus ojos verdes buscaron mi aprobación, y reí con ternura –¡Muy bien, _ma shek ma shieraki anni!_

Él me regaló una sonrisa luminosa. Me incorporó con delicadeza absoluta, y luego de mirar mi desnudez unos instantes, acarició mi rostro. –El sol… está saliendo.

-Sí, amor. Amanecer. Amanecer.

-Amane…cer…

Le besé con entusiasmo.

Él dijo algo en su lengua, algo que no alcancé a entender bien, y luego, nos puso de pie a ambos con un salto. –Viajero Levi, comer. Comer.

Yo me ruboricé. –Sí, Eren. Comeré. ¿Comerás conmigo?

Durante unos instantes, pareció confundido. Señalé con un dedo gentil su pecho y repetí –Comer tú. ¿Comerás conmigo?

-¿Eren… comer?

Asentí. Luego él asintió. –Eren comer con Viajero Levi. Comer. Juntos. Siempre juntos.

-Sí, amor, juntos, juntos. –Él rio, y me besó la coronilla.

El resto de la tribu nos recibió ya en movimiento. Aquel sería el día en el que comenzaría la gran peregrinación rumbo al Vientre del Mundo. Según me habría contado durante el almuerzo la madre de Eren, el Vientre del Mundo era el hueco en el cuál las flores eran capaces de brotar aunque reinase ahí la oscuridad –Vientre bendito de la Madre, centro del _uay_ que todo lo llena. Por eso nacen ahí las flores, porque a pesar de la penumbra, su luz nos cubrirá cuándo se haya unido a Padre en el firmamento.

Escribí aquello con entusiasmo, mientras devoraba una cantidad exacerbada de bayas dulces.

-Comes hoy con ímpetu, luna de mi alma –Bromeó la madre de Eren, haciéndome enrojecer.

- _Desperté con más hambre de lo normal_. –Respondí en su lengua, mientras que la hermana de Eren de cabello rubí reía – _Comes cómo si en tu interior cargases un niño, dulce Viajero Levi._

Yo bajé la mirada, escandalizado. Miré la baya a medio comer en mi mano y me sorprendí al descubrir que era la sexta que devoraba aquella mañana. La madre de Eren no dijo nada, simplemente me sonrió.

Luego de terminar de engullir frutos, ella me confío que sería buena idea que yo, en vez de llevar mis habituales prendas extranjeras –háblese de mis raídos pantalones y mi camiseta de tirantes envejecida – portase ropa hecha por la tribu.

Me sentí entusiasmado ante lo propuesto – _Este hace juego a tus ojos, dulce Viajero Levi –_ Opinó la hermana roja de mi sol y mis estrellas.

Era una prenda azul, de cuero, que lucía cuentas colgando de los hombros. La madre de Eren negó – _No, no juego con ojos zafiro, hija. Mejor, juego con piel de madreperla_ –Ella luego me mostró una túnica amplia de color blanco, también hecha de cuero suave y flexible, que llevaba en el bordillo, una piedra lunar colgando, pequeña y elegante, que cada que captaba la luz de la mañana destellaba azulada.

Decir que aquella hermosa pieza artesanal me gustó habría sido quedarse corto. Me enamoré profundamente de la prenda que escogieron para mí, y luego de bañarme entre las heladas aguas de la cascada en compañía de hermanos y hermanas me vi preparado para el gran peregrinaje.

La expresión que mi sol y mis estrellas me dedicó al verme portando orgullosamente ropajes de su tribu, me derritió el corazón blando que poseía y, para antes del mediodía, la tribu por entera se encontraba reunida al pie de la cascada. Los _ko kiik_ se hallaban rodeándonos, sobre las ramas de los árboles altos, mirándolo todo con especial atención. Tea, a lo lejos, me dedicó un bufido entusiasta. Le sonreí y agité mi mano en su dirección.

En el momento en el que los rayos de Padre penetraron la bóveda verde y nos iluminaron a todos, dando señal de que el mediodía había llegado, un rugido de Eren golpeteándose el pecho llenó el silencio que se había formado en torno a nosotros. Un silencio absoluto que me había permitido escuchar el latir de la selva entre mis dedos, rodeándome, cubriéndome. Su rugido fue secundado por los _ko kiik_. Al final, la tribu por entero, fijó los ojos al Norte y se puso en marcha.

Eren, a mi lado, me dedicó una fiera mirada, y una sonrisa impregnada en dulzura. –Ir juntos –Dijo él, mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos con delicadeza. –Ir de la mano.

Yo asentí. –Siempre, _ma shek ma shieraki anni_. Siempre.

(…)

Ymir siempre lo había sabido. Algo en dentro suyo, muy en su interior, quizás en su alma o quizás en su corazón, se lo había dicho desde aquel fatídico día en el cuál se supo la última de su gente en continuar caminando bajo el amparo del sol.

Algún día, habría de volver nuevamente a la tierra que le vio nacer. Que le vio vivir y que le vio morir durante una madrugada en la cual el fuego y la sangre parecieron inundar su pacífico mundo.

Una suave ventisca le hizo parpadear. La sal en el ambiente se olfateaba con facilidad, y pronto… pronto sus pies se hallaron pisando nuevamente aquella arena pálida, pálida cómo lo era la Madre, que bella brillaba siempre sobre el cielo nocturno.

Estaba de vuelta en casa, se repitió por enésima ocasión.

 _En casa…_

-Ymir –Su cuerpo responde por reflejo ante el llamado de aquella voz. A su espalda, se encuentra ella. _Ella_ , piensa con devoción, con el corazón rebozándole del más puro de los amores. Su señora. Quién le había recogido aquel día en el cuál ella había perdido su mundo. Quién le llevó del lugar de sus más amados y dolorosos recuerdos y le brindó calidez, amor y atenciones. Quién le había otorgado un nombre.

 _Su nombre_ – ¿Te encuentras bien? –Ella luce angustiada. No es para menos, piensa la que responde al nombre de Ymir. Su señora luce angustiada ante el panorama que rodea su retorno a la tierra que le vio nacer –Sí, mi señora –Responde de inmediato, volviéndose hacia ella.

No están solas, una cuadrilla de guardias reales llena la costa. Las noticias que les llegaron hasta el barco que había enviado el Rey Uri para transportar las provisiones con las cuáles reabastecerían a Lord Ackerman eran más negras que el más profundo de los abismos.

Zeke Yaeger había vuelto a María, y la excusa de brindar apoyo al Lord de cabellos oscuros no era más que una treta para terminar con lo que alguna vez había empezado, muchos, muchos años atrás.

El recuerdo del demonio de cabello de plata hace a Ymir estremecer. –¿Estás segura? –Su señora le conoce demasiado bien. Sabe que no puede mentir. Al menos, no a ella. –Es porqué él está aquí, ¿cierto?

Casi le parece volver a ver ese rostro cruel inundado en penumbras. Casi le parece volver a escuchar el lamento de su tribu. Ymir simplemente se limita a asentir –Debemos... –Su voz queda reducido a un simple susurro. Se siente ahogar bajo el peso de las pesadillas que por años logró dejar atrás. Ahora se ciernen todas sobre ella, y el miedo comienza a rebosarle de los poros. –Debemos detenerlo –Al final logra terminar la oración.

Deben detenerle. Debe… debe vengar a su gente.

Su señora le coge la mano, siempre pasándose por alto las normas de etiqueta de alguien que lleva en sus venas la sangre real, y le mira con determinación –Y por eso estoy aquí. A tu lado. Contigo.

-Mi señora…

-Contigo, Ymir –Dice Historia Reiss. –Contigo hasta el final.

Aquella que responde al nombre de Ymir, siente que quizás es imposible amarla aún más. Y sin embargo, lo hace. La adora más.

-Mi señora, es riesgoso. Usted debe permanecer aquí, con la cuadrilla de guardias y los hombres de los lores. Por favor –Ymir sabe que no funcionará, pero aún así lo intenta. Intenta convencerla de dejarle ir sola.

La mirada que esos ojos de cielo le otorgan, le hacen saber que todo es en vano.

Lady Arlert, la hija mayor de Lord Ackerman, aparece tras su señora para brindar su apoyo –Vuestra sierva tiene razón, su Majestad –La mujer de pelo negro luce imponente, aun con el cansancio y el penar inundando sus facciones perfectas.

La princesa no quiere ni oír hablar de quedarse. –No pretendáis decirme qué es mejor para mí, mi lady –Dice Historia, mientras avanza un par de pasos más hacia ella, hacia la que responde el nombre de Ymir.

Lady Mikasa, sin embargo, luce determinada a hacer que la princesa permanezca en la relativa seguridad de la costa. Al final, con el apoyo del resto de los lores que se preparan para la partida de captura que el Rey Uri ha destinado en contra de Zeke Yaeger, logran hacerla ceder.

El plan sería internarse a la selva bajo el amparo de la oscuridad. Sólo ella era capaz de guiar a las tropas, sólo ella, pues ese era el hogar que había esperado por su retorno largos, largos años… Historia no había querido dirigirle la palabra durante lo que le restó del día, y cuándo la Madre danzaba en el negro firmamento tachonado en estrellas, la sintió deslizarse a través de la oscuridad de su tienda. No llevaba ya esos vestidos bellos que le hacían lucir cómo la reina que quizás, algún día sería, no. Sintió su corazón fallar al comprender el por qué su señora, su regia princesa, vestía cómo un marinero cualesquiera más.

-No –Se negó Ymir.

-Tú no me das órdenes a mí –Impone la princesa enfundada en galas de hombre. –Yo soy tu princesa, tu señora y me obedeces a mí. Mi venía es partir contigo, Ymir. –Entonces ella le coge la mano, y su tono se suaviza, y los ojos del cielo veraniego se derriten en dulzura –Siempre contigo. Contigo hasta el final.

Cuándo el exterior les recibe, lady Mikasa Arlert luce confiada en que todo marcha de acuerdo al plan. Es una pena que su princesa jamás haya sido adepta a seguir las reglas. Historia se mezcla entre el gentío que se conglomera a las orillas de la primera barrera verde.

Ymir siente que en su interior, el miedo florece, pero no lo hace solo. Cuándo se despoja de las botas, y sus dedos se entierran gustosos entre la arena, algo en ella parece volver. Algo de lo que ella fue en el pasado retorna, y se despliega con imponencia. Las órdenes le salen con fluidez—No os apartéis de mí. Os guiaré a todos a través de la ladera Oriental. Mi tribu era oriunda del Este. Luego os llevaré al corazón mismo de María. –Los rostros de los hombres estaban temerosos, sí, pero en sus ojos llameaba a flama de la voluntad. Eran buenos hombres, buenos guardias que sabía, darían sus vidas con tal de proteger a Historia en caso de que se viesen comprometidos en algún futuro encontronazo contra el demonio plateado. Su princesa se sitúa tras ella, y luego de largos, de eternos años de haber dejado atrás la tierra que le vio nacer, por primera, primera vez, aquella que responde al nombre de Ymir, de nuevo lo siente.

Sí, se dice, mientras se interna en la oscuridad conocida.

Está de vuelta en casa.

Finalmente, había vuelto.

El infierno, sin embargo, habría de alcanzarles a todos mucho antes de lo previsto…

(…)

El azote había caído sobre ellos poco antes de la medianoche. Luego de haber despedido a la partida dirigida por Ymir, y disfrutado del cuerpo de su esposo, y de toda la dulzura de la que Armin era capaz de colmarla, las desagradables náuseas propias de su estado, le hicieron levantarse del lecho, apartándole muy a su pesar de la calidez de su marido, para salir de su camarote en búsqueda de algún consuelo que la frescura de la brisa marina pudiese ofrecerle.

Había dado apenas unos cuántos pasos afuera, sin calza alguna, cuándo notó que algo malo estaba pasando.

Fue más rápido que cualquier destello, que cualquier relámpago. Fue rápido, rápido y devastador, cómo esas tormentas que solían brotar en el cielo de altamar.

Quizás había sido la primera en escucharles acercarse, rompiendo las olas con aquellos cascos metálicos tan característicos, más no obstante, no fue la primera en reaccionar. Ella se acercó, dudosa hacia la baranda de la nave insignia de la flota de los Ackerman, y se concentró unos segundos en la aparente y engañosa calma. El viento soplaba, delicado, y le elevó la camisola en torno a los pies desnudos…

Y entonces, justo cuando sus manos alcanzaron la madera barnizada, un chasquido espantosamente conocido se dejó escuchar. Y fue en ese preciso instante en el cuál, Mikasa finalmente lo sintió.

Mikasa sintió miedo…

Su manos envolvieron por instinto su vientre.

-No... –Fue capaz de susurrar. –No, no…

De pronto, antes que comenzase el infierno, unos presurosos pasos le alcanzaron, y justo cuando se dio el estallido inicial, un grito le hizo garras el corazón…

-¡Mikasa, cuida-…!

La heredera de la familia Ackerman, apenas y fue capaz de suprimir un grito de sorpresa, cuándo el poderoso impulso de Armin los arrojó a ambos contra las aguas. Cuándo los dos atravesaron cómo una navaja la oscura superficie, no le fue posible mantener los ojos bien cerrados. Sino que, en primitivo impulso, producto de la sorpresa y del temor, abrió los parpados y se enfrentó a un infierno ardoroso y de reflejos anaranjados.

Sólo el braceo incansable de su marido le logró hacer ascender, y cuándo el oxígeno regresó a su pecho, un aullido de horror abandonó la garganta de la dama. Aullido que, gracias al aterrador estruendo de los cañones fue prontamente asfixiado. El rugido de los estallidos le aturdió enormemente, y durante instantes, estuvo segura, de que si no hubiese sido por su esposo, ella posiblemente jamás habría podido salir con vida del barco.

-¡No! –Gritó, desesperada, cuándo ante sus ojos, la embarcación Real, aquella en la que según sus órdenes, había quedado la princesa Historia, apareció en llamas. – ¡No, no, no! ¡No! ¡Historia! –Clamó, hinchada en desolación. Se giró, aterrada hacia Armin, y su esposo sólo pudo atinar a envolverla en su abrazo y tirar de ella en dirección a las olas. –N-No... –Susurró, desalentada, con los ojos ardiéndole en llamas debido a la sal. –N-No, no p-puedo nadar bien, y-yo…

-Mika, mi amor, mi amor –Masculló Armin Arlert, decidido en apaciguarla. –Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Confía en mí…

Mikasa simplemente se dejó llevar. El asalto a la flota de su familia estaba en su auge. Desde la distancia, le era posible escuchar el horroroso lamento de aquellos que estaban siendo masacrados. Desde la distancia, y a pesar del salado olor del mar, el aroma de la carne quemada fue capaz de alcanzar a la dama, quién sintió a sus ojos doloridos llenarse de lágrimas. _Su gente_ , pensó _. Su gente estaba ahí, su gente se había quedado ahí…_

 _Historia…_

Un sollozo devastado se le escapó de la garganta. Se aferró al cuerpo de Armin, y sin poder resistirlo más, echó a llorar.

Fue un dantesco concierto de disparos y estruendos. Las llamas que devoraban las naves de su gente ardieron de tal manera, que cuándo llegaron a la orilla, agotadísimos, en su desorientación Mikasa habría jurado ver el sol a medianoche…

Empapada, rendida y aterrada, cubierta de arena, cubierta de temor, la dama fue incapaz de apartar los ojos del infierno.

Se rodeó el vientre con ambas manos y se encogió sobre sí misma. Sollozó.

Armin no resistió el impulso que le instó a ir en su encuentro, a refugiarla entre sus brazos –Tengo miedo –Dijo la joven lady, mientras se deshacía en gimoteos. –Tengo miedo, Armin, yo… Historia… Historia no…

Escondió el rostro de su mujer contra su pecho.

Aullidos de terror resonaban a la distancia. Las facciones de su mujer nunca le habían herido tanto cómo en aquellos instantes. Tenía miedo, se dijo. Su hermosa dama tenía miedo… la idea de que alguien del porte de Mikasa Ackerman sintiese algo tan repulso cómo lo era el miedo dentro de su ser, le llenó de una rabia que quemaba. Le izó en brazos y comenzó el camino rumbo a la primera barrera de árboles.

-Estoy aquí –Susurró Armin Arlert, empapado hasta los huesos, cubierto en arena y en acérrimos deseos de venganza –Estoy aquí, contigo, Mikasa, contigo. Y aquí me quedaré…

Un último vistazo a la lejana playa de desembarque, y se metió sin mirar atrás, de lleno al cuerpo verde y eterno de una María que poco a poco, comenzaba a sangrar.

Detrás, las llamas seguían ardiendo, eternas, eternas…

(…)

-Fíjate por dónde caminas, pedazo de mierda –Colt Grice jamás había escuchado a damas que hablasen de semejante manera en Sina. Pero bueno, se dijo el agotado muchacho, mientras seguía el paso del Smith al que se habían aliado, no estaban en Sina, dónde la etiqueta todo lo gobernaba, sino en la salvaje y mítica tierra de María.

-Por el amor de Sina, lady Zoe –Se quejó, luego de haberla escuchado maldecir por enésima ocasión –Cuide de su lenguaje, aquí hay niños.

Hanji Zoe, la estrafalaria compañera de Smith tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzada. Sin embargo, al parecer era al único que le preocupaba sobremanera el lenguaje de la dama, pues los chiquillos que él escoltaba, estaban más que encantados. –Usted es genial –Dijo Gabi, luego de unas horas de tratar con la malhablada lady. –Cuándo sea grande, quiero ser cómo usted.

-¿Por qué le hablas a esa vagabunda de usted, niña? –Picó Porco, luego de haber escuchado a la pequeña Braun. Colt rodó los ojos. A Galliard le había entrado un insano gusto por molestar a lady Zoe. Cosa mala teniendo en cuenta lo violenta que esta podía volverse estando irritada. –Voy a meterte esta navaja por tu apretado culo virgen cómo sigas molestándome, pedazo de mierda –Sí, para lady Zoe, Porco no era Porco Galliard, no. Era lord Pedazo de Mierda. Sina bendita.

Luego de varias horas de haber esperado a que ese asesino al que erradamente había llamado "capitán" partiese, se vieron escabulléndose a través del campamento durmiente. Poco antes de adentrarse a la tercera gran barrera, el hermano de Porco, Marcel, apareció de entre la penumbra. Estaba a punto de inventarse alguna excusa de tener a la mitad de los altos mandos y vigías tras él durante la madrugada, cuándo el muchacho sonrió y dijo –No hace falta. Os escuche esta tarde, mientras hablabais de Zeke. –Una sombra de decepción cruzó su rostro –¿Lograréis detenerle?

Colt rogaba eso con cada fibra de su ser –Eso queremos creer –Dijo Irvin Smith.

Marcel asintió –Informaré sobre todo esto a los demás. Pero será más tarde. Si lo hago ahora, la escoria de Zeke lo notará, y seremos nosotros los que necesitaremos ser salvados por los lores, no simplemente Levi Ackerman.

Habiéndoles prometido hablar con la gente para coordinarse con los lores en cuánto estos llegasen a la tercera barrera, aquel improvisado grupo de cazadores se dio a la tarea de internarse en la tercera barrera y no morir en el proceso.

Lady Zoe había sido una guía excepcional. Ella y Smith parecían familiarizados con el entorno, y antes del amanecer, habían logrado pasar el grosor de aquella afamada tercera barrera con éxito. Para su sorpresa, Annie, la que había sido amenazada de muerte por lady Zoe, había hecho buenas migas con ella –…y de esta forma logras seguir el rastro, aunque se hayan encargado de cubrirlo bien –Explicaba la lady de Smith, -porqué Colt no pasaba por alto la forma en la que éste le miraba – a la joven Leonhardt, bajo la atenta mirada de Bertholdt.

-Ya veo. ¿Cómo aprendisteis?

Lady Zoe sonrió –Ser dama de compañía de una lady aficionada a la exploración tiene sus ventajas –Fuera de Porco y sus ocasionales intentos de hacer rabiar a la lady malhablada, el grupo había logrado tolerarse durante las primeras horas. Claro que los insultos no podían faltar, pero era algo que Colt Grice bien podía soportar.

Al caer la tarde, de pronto, Smith y lady Zoe frenaron el paso. Hubo un silencio tenso que duró apenas unos segundos, y entonces… entonces Colt se dio cuenta que quiénes iban de guías sabían sobre lo que hacían. –Se han detenido –Susurró lady Zoe luego de bajar de un altísimo árbol al que subió apoyada por Reiner y Bertholdt. Llevaba algo blanco envuelto bajo el hombro, y tras sacudirse un poco la suciedad de rostro le devolvió un ornamentado catalejo a Pieck y asintió –Podremos adelantarles.

-¿Adelantarles para qué?

Smith y Zoe se miraron –Llegaremos a la zona dónde, creemos, los cazadores habitan.

-¿Los qué? –Preguntó Reiner, extrañado.

-Los cazadores –Respondió Irvin Smith, con toda seriedad. –Lo único más peligroso dentro de María además de Zeke Yaeger.

Colt sintió que de pronto, todo el peso sobre sus hombros se hacía eternísimo –¿Y eso para qué?

De pronto, lady Zoe extendió lo que llevaba bajo el hombro ante ellos. Aquello hizo soltar jadeos sorprendidos a todos los presentes. Incluso a lord Pedazo de Mierda mismo. –¿Eso… eso es…?

Ella asintió –Esta camisa pertenece a Levi Ackerman. Si esto estaba ahí, sobre un maldito árbol de más de treinta metros de altura, no me cabe la menor duda. Está con los cazadores.

 _Que Sina nos ampare._

(…)

Tal y cómo imaginó, era la época propicia para el saqueo. _Justo cuándo la fruta estaba más madura_. Eso fue lo primero que atinó a pensar el demonio plateado, Zeke Yaeger mientras sus ojos se llenaban ávidos del infierno que finalmente había desencadenado en las entrañas de aquella tierra mítica.

-Malditos estúpidos –Dijo, cuándo descubrió que los nativos que localizaron, iban desarmados. Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos, todos desprovistos de arma alguna con la cual intentar defenderse.

Xavi Inocencio estaba que bailaba de la dicha – ¡Provisiones, oro y piedras preciosas! Plumas coloridas y bastantes cuentas de ámbar… ¡Pero que pareciera que estos imbéciles nos estaban esperando!

Flagon, a su lado soltó una risotada despectiva –Menudo crío trajiste contigo, Yaeger. – Zeke le ignoró.Se giró hacia uno de sus subordinados y preguntó cuál era la tribu sobre la que habían caído –Son los del sur, capitán –Dijo el hombre. –Los de los cabellos rojos.

Ah, pensó Yaeger, mientras avanzaba hacia el corazón mismo de su inferno, sonriendo, cuál malévolo arlequín. Así que eran los rojos. –Son los aliados de las bestias de los árboles altos, entonces –Dijo más para sí que para alguien más. Cogió al primero que se encontró, brutalmente herido sobre la hierba ya chamuscada y le dedicó una sonrisa. – _Asqueroso demonio_ –Escupió el moribundo. Zeke apretó su agarre sobre el cuello del hombre, haciéndole gemir, dolorido. – _No tengo tiempo de perder el tiempo contigo. Dime, animal, ¿has visto a uno de los míos recientemente? Ya sabes, piel blanca, ojos cómo el mar y hermoso. Civilizado, vaya._

 _-¡Púdrete, bestia!_

Zeke rodó los ojos. – _Imagino que ahora marcháis para encontrarse con el resto de animales, ¿no?_

El hombre ya no contestó. Escupió a su rostro saliva y sangre y le dedicó una última mirada de rabia. –Qué lástima. –De un rápido movimiento, le rompió el cuello. Con repugnancia se limpió el escupitajo, y tras patear el cadáver se giró hacia sus hombres.

Fue incapaz de contener una sonrisa de satisfacción al notar que rápidamente habían subyugado a aquellos animales. Los rojos estaban ya bajo su control. Y si mal no recordaba…

-Para no ser nativo, hablas demasiado bien su lengua hereje, Zeke—Xavi Inocencio llegó a su lado, portando una sonrisa depravada y unos ojos cargados en avidez. –Es uno de mis muchos talentos, Inocencio.

El aludido se recorrió los labios con la lengua. –Tenías razón después de todo, Yaeger.

Zeke rio –¿Valió la pena la espera, no?

Los ojos del cruel hombre estaban fijos en las encogidas figuras femeninas de las nativas de cabello rojo. –Con creces.

Flagon parecía ansioso también, al igual que bastantes de sus hombres. Sonreían cuál hienas hambrientas a punto de atacar. Les dio la espalda –Aseguraos de no dejarles demasiadas marcas. Deben estar presentables para ser vendidas, ¿recordáis?

Ninguno de aquellos dos patanes se dignó a responderle. Zeke pensó que estaba sediento, y se alejó, disfrutando de la agónica canción de la selva que poco a poco, comenzaba a sangrar.

Los gritos comenzaron antes de haberse cogido el camino de regreso a los carromatos de las jaulas.

 _Ah_ , pensó _, cuánto había extrañado esto…_

 **Hermosas Criaturas:**

 **Antes que todo, aclaraciones:**

 **1.- Concepto tomado del pueblo dothraki, del libro "Juego de Tronos" de la Saga, Canción de Hielo & Fuego.**

 **2.-Frase tomada del pueblo dothraki, perteneciente al universo de la Saga Canción de Hielo & Fuego.**

 **Ahora sí, primero que todo, quiero disculparme con ustedes. Mi tardanza derivó de varias razones de peso. Hace poco más de tres semanas, tuve que despedirme de una de las personas que más he amado a lo largo de mi vida, y aunque intento seguir, a veces es difícil. Escribir había sido complicado al principio, pero conseguí hacerme con este capítulo luego de haber estado unos días desconectada de muchas cosas. La persona a la que tuve que decirle adiós fue de hecho, quién de pequeña me regaló la película de "La Princesa Mononoke" así que luego de verla una vez más, encontré motivación suficiente para continuar la historia. Espero también que sea de su agrado la introducción de Ymir, de Historia y también de los guerreros. Aún faltan algunas cosas por verse, por ello explicaré en capítulos futuros todo lo que en este capítulo ha parecido algo ambiguo, así que espero de todo corazón que permanezcan conmigo hasta el final.**

 **Prometo dar mi mayor, mayor esfuerzo para que ese precioso apoyo que siempre han tenido conmigo, se ve correspondido.**

 **Nunca podré agradecer lo suficiente por el apoyo y el amor que me dan siempre. Gracias por tanto, son mis ángeles hermosos.**

 **Con eterno, eterno amor, Elisa.**

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo**

" **Peregrinaje"**


End file.
